Seven Sins
by Lovely Vero
Summary: Sequel story of: "Seven Dates". Caroline and Klaus are hiding from Shinichi's claws in the city of Rome. One early morning, still under the aftermath of a night of passion with her lover; Caroline stepped outside the bedroom, only to be kidnapped by their number one enemy, the Kitsune Shinichi. She'll woke up a few hours later in Egypt - City of Cairo in the year 1593!
1. Walk like an Egyptian

**SEVEN SINS **

**Sequel story of: "Seven Dates"**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Starring: Caroline & Klaus

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

_**Important note from the writer … **_

_Please; take into consideration that this present new story is a sequel of the fan fiction: "__**Seven Dates**__". I highly suggest that you go read the first part story before starting this present one… Or you'll be like a thirsty soul lost in the Sahara desert (wink-wink) … Enjoy this first chapter my dear readers!_

* * *

_**After several months of dating and playing the game of cat and mouse; Caroline gave into her physical attraction to Klaus Mikaelson; while finding a night of passion in the hybrid's arms; both hiding from Shinichi claws, in the city of Rome. At the early morning, still under the aftermath of a night of passion with her lover; she stepped outside the bedroom, only to be kidnapped by their number one enemy, the Kitsune: Arian Satō – aka Shinichi.**_

_**Previously in the fan fiction: "Seven Dates" … **_

_Caroline slowly reopened her eyes, while perceiving a ray of light coming from the opened panels of curtains, in what seemed to be a covered wagon, while feeling the rhythmic upheavals of the wheels on the pavement. She straightened her body, while holding her head with both hands under a strident headache, before lowering her hands in front of her chest, suddenly realizing that she was not wearing the clothes she had previously on her back. How long has she had been unconscious? How long has she had been abducted?_

_She was dressed with what seemed to be clothes from a past century. A long white tunic, with breaded leather belt on her waist, and a simple pair of flat, Cesar style, leather sandals in her feet, with her hair styled in a braid. She scattered the small wagon in search of any indications of her whereabouts, but without finding any clear explanation._

_She heard a whisper of pain, before noticing a human silhouette under a blanket placed in the back of the wagon. She dragged herself toward the lamentations, before slowly raising the corner of the blanket with her right hand._

_"Oh my God, Matt, is it you?" She exclaimed, in shock, while helping him straighten his body._

_"Caroline? My head, it hurts so much." He moaned, while holding it with both hands._

_"I know I felt the same when I woke up, but it will pass." She encouraged him, while holding her friend in a sitting position._

_"Where are we?" He asked Caroline, while scattering the small space of the moving wagon, and finally lowering his sight on his clothes, with complete amazement. "And what kind of clothes am I wearing?" He asked, in shock, while noticing his long brownish tunic, and his leather sandals._

_"I don't know?" Caroline replied, while shaking her head. "What are you doing here, Matt? Were you kidnapped also by Shinichi?"_

_They stood face to face in silence for a few seconds, before being projected on the opposite wall, in a sudden stop of the moving vehicle._

_"What is going on? Why did we stop?" Matt asked Caroline._

_"We should know soon." She whispered, before pulling him behind her toward the curtains panels._

_She pushed one of the panels, while Matt pushed the other one, sliding both of their heads outside, before standing speechless, in front of the exterior view._

_"Hey! Go back inside the wagon! The Master gave specific instructions that you should not wander around freely in the city." A guard, who was holding a sword in his hands, shouted at them._

_"Where are we?" Caroline asked, while putting a hand over her chest. "Please, tell us where we are and what year is this?"_

_The guard raised one of his eyebrows in surprise, before exclaiming._

_"You're in Egypt, in the city of Cairo, the year is 1593. Now get back inside the wagon!" He ordered, while pushing the tip of his sword toward them._

_They both fell backward on their bottoms, while sitting inside the wagon, before raising their heads and staring at each other with both of their mouths opened._

_"Did he say Egypt, 1593?" They both exclaimed, simultaneously._

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"**_Walk_** _**like an Egyptian"**_

* * *

_**Egypt – City of Cairo – 1593**_

""_Misao!" Shinichi yelled his sister name; the strong tone of his voice shaking the walls; while leading his rapid walking pace on the golden marble floor, through the many corridors of the Royal Palace._

"_For God sake, Arian; I'm not deaf!" Misao replied to her brother; before appearing by his side; while wearing a silk blue tunic, with several veils of fabric falling gracefully from her waist to her bare feet; painted of beautiful arabesques with black ink._

"_Sometimes it seems like you are!" Shinichi mumbled, angrily, between his teeth; before pushing the two enormous brass doors, leading them to a magisterial parlor room. "And stop calling me Arian, in our world, I'm the king Shinichi, try to remember it."_

"_Why are you in such bad mood?" Misao shrugged her shoulders; while directing her steps toward a few enormous red velvet pillows placed directly on the floor, before grabbing a bunch of grapes that an Egyptian servant presented to her in a gold cup._

"_The "time" portal is still open; it's a problem, sister." Shinichi replied; while taking a sitting position on his throne; his chin resting on his right raised fist, with his sight narrowed on the empty space of the room. _

"_Why are you surprised, brother? It's something that you knew from the start about the weak point of your plan to conquer the supernatural world, or am I mistaking?" She replied, dryly; while signing a servant to bring her wine. _

"_Don't act all superior with me, sister; you know better than challenging me in those futile jousts." He pointed a finger in her direction. "It's a problem because your past lover could easily find a way to cross the portal and find us. Elijah is a patient and focused man, when he wants something; he can easily achieve his goal as well as I am achieving mine."_

"_Why would you think that Elijah could be the stone in your shoe, why not his brother; the hybrid: Klaus?" She suggested; while shrugging and grabbing the cup of wine presented by the servant; who backed away while making a reverence to his Queen._

"_You can't be serious, sister?" Shinichi leaned his head back, before bursting into loud laughter. "You're talking about that stupid hybrid who I've managed to steal Caroline from his bed sheets?" He added, with more laughter. "And may I add that they were still warm."_

"_Stealing her under his nose is not an assurance that Caroline will accept to warm your bed sheets?" Misao replied, tit for tat; while making Shinichi loose his laughter and smile in a time space of a few seconds._

"_Respect sister; is it so hard for you to understand the principle?" Shinichi mumbled, angrily; between his teeth; while rising on his legs; before slowly advancing toward her sitting position. _

"_No, it's not…" She shook her head; while swallowing a lump in her throat. What could have possessed her to contradict him this way? _

"_Is it because you were not able to put Elijah Mikaelson back into your bed, Misao?" Shinichi asked; a devious smile spreading on his manly lips. "Are you secretly rooting for your past lover to find a loophole to cross the time portal to be back into your life?" He asked; raised eyebrows; while lowering his body near his sister, before raising his right hand to softly caress her left cheek. "Maybe you want to rewrite the past and your love story with this man?"_

"_No, no … of course not, why … Why would you believe something like that? I couldn't care less about Elijah Mikaelson." She stammered through her response; drops of sweat slowly rolling on both sides of her temples. "You're … You're my brother Shinichi, you're the only one that counts, and my heart is lying in my alliance with you, now and forever." _

"_Mm… How truly poetic of you, sister; considering that in the past you had betrayed my trust because of that man." Shinichi responded, while lowering his hand on her neck, before slowly closing his fingers on her delicate skin; while blocking all air into her lungs in the same process._

"_I can't … Shinichi, please… I can't breathe." She begged; while grabbing both of his wrists._

"_Not like you can die anyway, but I know it's painful, sister … The air who's slowly leaving your lungs, it hurts, doesn't it?" He smirked, perniciously. "Do you remember how it felt to die in the hands of your past lover now? When Elijah pushed you to your death?" He mumbled, angrily; while pressing harder on her throat, before releasing his grip and taking a few steps back._

_Misao started to cough; her upper body leaning up-front on the cushions, before taking a few big breaths into her lungs; both hands slowly rubbing the red marks left on the skin of her throat._

"_Try to remember the air being sucked out of your lungs the next time you want to walk into memory lane with your past lover, sister." Shinichi growled, while turning on his heels; before leaving the parlor a slam of both brass doors._

"_Mistress is hurt?" A servant addressed herself, politely to Misao._

"_Oh for God sake, leave me alone!" Misao busted at the pour soul; while pushing the poor child at arm length; before rising on her legs and storming out of the room herself._

* * *

"_Get your filthy hands away from me!" Matt warned the two Egyptians soldiers; who were dragging the young human inside the majestic corridors of the palace. "And let her go; she's done nothing to you!" He added, in fury. "Caroline?" He yelled her name; while trying to turn his head to take a glimpse at his friend._

"_Matt?" Caroline yelled back; while trying to squirm herself away from the two guards who were holding her; while drabbing her tensed body toward a different corridor._

"_I'll find you… I'll find a way to get us out of here!" Matt continued yelling; until Caroline lost sight of him._

"_Enter inside." A guard pushed Caroline inside a majestic bedroom suite; before closing both doors behind her back._

_She lowered her sight on the doors; while grabbing the door handle, unfortunately both panels were locked._

"_Damn!" She hit both doors with her closed fists, before lowering her forehead on the panel, eyes closed; while taking a deep breath into her lungs._

_Granted she should have used her vampirism to try to escape, but she took in consideration that Matt was with her; and the number of guards unnumbered them in quantity; if not only this setback; she felt drained of her energy for some sort of unexplained reason, the lack of blood perhaps?_

"_Mistress, can I help you?" A shallow feminine voice called her._

_Caroline startled at the call; before turning on herself to face the young woman that couldn't be older than fourteen years old._

"_You startled me, who are you? What is this place? Who's keeping me captive?" Caroline demanded answers to the scared child, while already guessing, by her sixth sense, who was keeping her captive, but simply in need of a verbal confirmation._

"_My name is Shella; you're in Egypt, Mistress; the year is 1593, you're in our Master's home." The young servant replied, while shyly lowering her sight to the marble floor._

"_Tell me, what is the name of your master?" Caroline inquired; while taking a step toward Shella._

"_Shinichi, our King." The servant replied, ceremoniously; in a low whisper._

"_Seriously?" Caroline winced at the sound of this man's name. "I knew it! He kidnapped me in Rome and then he managed this … This …. How in hell did he bring us in Egypt; back in 1593?" She shook her head; in shock, while sighing loudly, closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body; before taking a deep breath into her lungs to calm her down._

"_Does mistress want to eat?" Shella asked; dumbfounded. "I've prepared hot water for mistress to take a bath; do you want to take it now, with Jasmine essence in it, perhaps?" The servant added, hopeful. "The master had brought several dresses, made with the most exquisite silk; for you to choose."_

"_No, no … and no! Mistress wants to get out of here." Caroline paced back and forth in front of the rug placed in front of the majestic canopy bed. "And stop calling me Mistress; my name is Caroline." She added, impatient; while biting her nails._

"_I'll do as you wish?" The young servant nodded; while nervously rubbing her hands together. "I'm here to serve you, Mistress … I mean, Lady Caroline; if I fail my chores; master will be mad at me, and he'll kill me."_

"_Oh… I'm so sorry." Caroline closed her eyes; while realizing her own bad behavior. "I don't want to scare you, what is happening is not of your fault." She reached the young servant position; while lowering her sight in the young woman. "I don't want you to be in trouble for me."_

"_I don't really understand." The child shrugged her shoulders. _

"_Of course you don't; I don't understand all of "this" myself." Caroline sighed; while closing her eyes and raising her right hand in front of her mouth. "I'll take a bath." She agreed; with a timid smile spreading on her lips. _

"_I'll ask for buckets of hot water to be brought in the suite, Lady Caroline." Shella replied to her mistress request. "I'll take good care of my mistress." She added, smiling; before turning on her heels to reach an adjacent door._

_What now? Caroline thought to herself, while reaching one of the bedroom suite stained glass windows, her sight lost in the panoramic view of Cairo. How would she be able to go back to the present time? What had happened to Klaus? Did he believed that she had left him in the early hours of the morning; after their night of passion in Rome; while pretesting that it had been an enormous error? Would Bonnie and her friends try to find her? Have they realized that she was gone? Were they looking for her and Matt? _

_So many questions unanswered? But, for the meantime, she needed to see Shinichi … She needed to figure out what was his game._

* * *

"_Elijah it's been days, with no news from Caroline or Matt?" Elena exclaimed, nervously; while watching the Original pass the threshold of the boarding Salvatore house, before closing the door on its arch. "I can't focus on anything else at the moment, I can't sleep; I barely ate this morning without reaching the need to throw up my food." She passed a hand through her long straight hair._

"_Elena!" Elijah grabbed both of her shoulders, while forcing the young woman to raise her sight to look at the Original. "We'll get them back, trust me." _

"_I do Elijah; I've always trusted you." She replied, a timid smile spreading on her lips._

"_Is Miss Bennett here?" He inquired; suddenly; while leading his steps toward the parlor room. _

"_Grandpa Original!" Damon greeted Elijah; while raising his glass of Scotch in the air. "Took you long enough?" _

"_Some of us are working at finding solutions to the present problem; instead of playing the drunken fellow at ten in the morning, Mister Salvatore." Elijah replied, tit for tat; while reaching Bonnie's position. "Miss Bennett." He greeted the young witch._

"_Elijah." Bonnie greeted, while nodding in respect._

"_What did I miss?" Stefan Salvatore inquired; while entering the parlor room; a newspaper folded and tucked underneath his left upper arm._

"_You did not miss much except God's arrival." Damon winced; while tilting his head toward the Original._

"_Is there anything new to report?" Stefan asked Elijah; politely._

"_That is certainly something that I want to know?" Rebekah's inquired; while slamming the entrance door of the boarding house behind her back; before directing her steps toward the small group. "Is there any news of this psychopath Shinichi?" _

"_We are still not one hundred percent sure that it's him who took Caroline and Matt, Rebekah." Stefan replied, softly; to calm her down._

"_Of course it's him, who else? That freak Kitsune has been aiming for this since his first meeting with Klaus in Paris." Rebekah replied, while gesturing with her arms. "Elijah did you check the possible hiding locations of this jerk?" She asked, frantically; while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_I know you're genuinely concerned for Mister Matt Donovan safety, Rebekah; but you won't help the cause by acting like a spoiled child." Elijah pointed a finger toward his sister; who rolled her eyes and sighed loudly at his say. _

"_But then again, my dear Elijah; It's not like your sister could do anything else but whining." Damon commented; with laughter in his voice._

"_The warning goes for you too, Mister Salvatore." Elijah added, while narrowing his sight on the young vampire. "I don't have time to babysit you and my sister."_

"_Why am I not surprised?" Damon frowned._

"_As of now, the business man known as Arian Satō, has vanished from the surface of the earth; he took a leave of absence from his business empire located in Tokyo and nobody have seen or heard of him since then." Elijah informed the group; while pacing back and forth on the length of the rug. _

"_Well that could only mean that he is hiding in a remote location?" Elena asked; hopeful._

"_Could be, but, I have another theory of my own; and I'll need Miss Bennett to confirm it." Elijah replied; while narrowing his sight on the witch._

"_I'll do whatever necessary to help you find both Caroline and Matt." Bonnie reassured the Original; while nodding her head._

"_Not even enough to my taste." Rebekah sighed, nervously; while crossing her arms in front of her chest. _

"_You know, Rebekah; you certainly have a lot to say to criticize Bonnie; but you're doing nothing to help us in the process." Stefan commented._

"_You're right, you're right… I'm sorry, I'm just on edge, this all Kitsune prophecy is like a bad omen in top of our heads at the moment." Rebekah replied to Stefan. "I'm sorry, Bonnie; I know you'll help us to the best of your abilities." She added; while raising her sight in the witch's. "And even if you all do probably not believe a word coming out of my mouth, I'm genuinely worried about Matt."_

"_Apology accepted." Bonnie replied. "And I believe you as for your concerns for Matt."_

"_And, wouldn't it be easier if Klaus was here with us?" Rebekah mumbled, angrily; between her teeth. "He was the last one who saw Caroline before she was probably abducted by that psycho."_

"_He'll be back in Mystic Falls sooner than you think; sister." Elijah replied, while lowering his sight on his joined hands. "He needed time to realize his error of judgement. For him, Caroline had chosen to leave Rome on her own will. This could have been true in other circumstances, but not while Mister Donovan magically disappeared the night of the Circus event at the Lockwood mansion."_

"_So much for his undying attraction to Blondie, I wonder what happened between them in Rome, I mean for him to literally not care about her disappearance." Damon shrugged; teaser. "Maybe Klaus wanted Caroline to be kidnapped by the Kitsune, to play a game of hide and seek; maybe he has a crush on the Asian guy?" Damon mocked more. "Or maybe Shinichi had a crush on Matt all along?" _

"_Just shut your big fat mouth, Damon!" Rebekah lashed out to the vampire._

"_Make me, I dare you?" Damon replied; while raising his eyebrows, up and down, in a teasing game._

"_As for Miss Caroline Forbes goes, If I was you, Damon; I would hold my untactful comments to myself; in front of my brother Niklaus." Elijah suggested. "Except if your main desire is to have your heart and all organs ripped out of your chest and body, in that case you should proceed!" The original added; while rising his right hand in the air._

"_It's dully noted." Damon winced, with disdain._

"_Klaus is nearer than you think." Stefan commented; before throwing the newspaper on a console table. "He's back in the old U.S.A."_

"_What is this?" Elijah asked, while grabbing the newspaper in his hands._

"_Prove of your brother whereabouts and present carnage actions." Stefan replied, while pointing a finger toward the front page news._

"_Ouch! Is there a wall that's not covered with blood on that picture?" Damon winced at the front page images. _

"_A serial killer had left a path of bloody terror in towns' bars, while killing hundreds of victims in the state of Virginia; mostly in the city of Springfield and Annandale." Elena read the article in front of her sight; while placing herself at Elijah's side. "The victims are found mutilated; while being drained of their blood."_

"_I think your brother is coming back to his home, sweet home of Mystic Falls." Damon commented; mockingly._

"_How can he be so bluntly stupid?" Elijah busted; while throwing the newspaper on a side table, before nervously passing a hand through his tangled hair._

"_Well, at least we can all see with our own pair of eyes that Klaus Mikaelson is back as his old self." Rebekah shrugged; hopeful. "This could get handy and helpful if we go on war against that Kitsune Shinichi." _

"_Don't be so blind, sister." Elijah replied; while reprising his pacing. "When Niklaus is reaching that stage, he can't be tame anymore!"_

"_In my opinion, he'll be heading toward West Fall Church; I could try to locate the next targeted bar and intercept his next actions?" Stefan shrugged. "Maybe with a little bit of luck; I'll be able to put something worth listening into your brother's head." He added; while retracing his steps toward the exit of the house._

"_Would you?" Elijah nodded. "It's highly appreciated, Stefan."_

""_I'm on my way." The young vampire informed; while grabbing his leather coat on a near hook._

"_Be careful." Elena addressed a timid smile to the young vampire. "It's Klaus we are talking about after all."_

"_I will." Stefan nodded, while returning her smile. "But I don't consider him our main "villain" as of now."_

"_Hey brother, try to not be on the cover page of the next newspaper edition, would you?" Damon titled his head, teaser. "And give my regards to the other psychopath."_

"_It's very funny, Damon!" Stefan rolled his eyes, before storming out of the boarding house._

"_In the meantime, what are we going to do here?" Rebekah inquired, while shrugging. "Play charades while watching Damon Salvatore get drunk for the rest of the evening?"_

"_That would turn you on, just say it?" Damon winked, while mocking the Original sister._

"_That is in your dream, jackass." Rebekah winced with disgust. _

"_Love you too, Princess." Damon blew her a kiss._

"_Ewww…." Rebekah frowned, with disdain._

"_Miss Bennett; in the best of your capacities, would you be able to do a spell to locate both of your friends?" Elijah inquired, while approaching Bonnie's standing position._

"_I guess." She replied; while shrugging her shoulders. "Though, it's clear that if Shinichi managed to put a protection spell, I won't be able to see anything."_

"_I gathered a few of Matt's and Caroline's personal items, like you've asked me to do." Elena informed; while grabbing a backpack left on the wooden floor, near an armchair, before handing it to her friend._

"_The spell would actually be a little bit more complicated than what you're willing to try." Elijah added; while narrowing his sight on Bonnie._

"_What do you mean by a bit more complicated? They can be located, or they can't." Damon asked, curious. "You don't need to be Einstein to figure that much."_

"_It's not so much finding the location that's worrying me, Damon." Elijah replied, while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "It's the year."_

"_What?" The all exclaimed at the same time; under their mutual speechless expression._

"_What do you mean by the year?" Elena asked; dumbfounded._

"_They could be hiding anywhere in the world, and could by your help, Miss Bennett; be easily located; the only problem with that is that they could not be physically standing in this present time." Elijah tried to explain, in the better of his capacity._

"_Are you telling us that we'll be playing Michael J. Fox in "back to the future" soon?" Damon exclaimed, dazed by the Original say._

"_It's exactly what I'm saying." Elijah replied. "If my sixth sense serves me right; Shinichi and his entire family of Kitsunes will try to go back in time to rewrite the future, and therefore achieving the supremacy over the mortal and supernatural world." _

"_In that case; where do you think they are; regardless of the time?" Bonnie asked, in total amazement._

_Elijah lowered his head, while sighing loudly, before raising his right hand to stroke his eyelids._

"_Elijah? Please say something?" Rebekah begged her brother to answer._

"_I think they are in Egypt, in the city of Cairo, the year … 1593!" He listed the information to his speechless and shocked auditory._

* * *

_The sinister silence filled the bar; splashes of blood covering the walls; while an impressive amount of decapitated corpses were lying sporadically on the establishment floor in their own puddle of organs extracted from their fleshes._

_A man was sitting in silence at the far end of the counter, a sadistic smile raising both corners of his manly lips, with his sight narrowed on the glass he was holding in his left hand, several empty bottles of scotch placed, near his sitting position, on the counter._

_This has been Klaus Mikaelson's fifth carnage in a row, and he was starting to get bored; which could only mean that he needed more alcohol to drown his sorrow._

"_Bring me more bottles!" The hybrid shouted to the young waitress who was standing with terror in her eyes behind the counter. She had the chance to be the only survivor to Klaus's present slaughter; only for the single reason of being blessed of blond and curly hair…. She looked a little bit like Caroline Forbes… Just a little bit, and for him it was enough to calm him down._

"_There are … There are no more bottles of Scotch." She stammered through her loud sobbing; tears rolling on both of her cheeks._

"_Then go find me other kind of alcohol, sweetheart; is this so hard for you to understand?" Klaus asked; in somber tone of voice. "Or perhaps you prefer to die; it's your choice, really?"_

"_No, no please… I'll do as you wish." The young woman begged of him, while waving her right hand in front of his sight._

"_Well, that's my girl!" Klaus exclaimed; a sadistic smile spreading on his lips. "Now, what are you waiting for, Love? Or perhaps you want to offer me your heart on a silver platter with your delightful blood spreading in my mouth?"_

_The girl took a few steps to her left; before storming at the opposite side of the counter, to gather what she could find as remaining bottles, placed on the shelves._

_Klaus lowered his sight on the bar counter; his thoughts taking him to another location; when for the first time of his pathetic life, he had been truly happy for the time space of a night, until the next morning, when Caroline Forbes had left him… _

_ooOoo_

_**Caroline suddenly felt an additional weight on the mattress, before feeling his body slide in top of hers a second later, one of his hands placed on her waist, the other one slowly cupping the roundness of her left breast, with the warmth of his mouth capturing the forbidden hard tip of the other one.**_

_**She squirmed underneath him, with loud groans, her hands sliding into his golden locks, in a mix of caressing and pushing his head in a nearer proximity of her chest, while feeling his length pushing his hardness between her thighs. She opened her legs, while crossing them around his waist.**_

_**"Don't position yourself like this, Love…Or… I won't be able to control myself, and pleasure you the way you should be pleasured." He warned, softly, while raising his head and sight in hers.**_

_**"Klaus Mikaelson, if you are not in me in the time space of a few seconds, I'll swear that I will scream from the top of my lungs and awaken the all city of Rome at the same time!" Caroline baffled him, while sighing loudly.**_

_**"Well, Miss Forbes, I certainly don't want you in a so agitated state of mind." He mocked, in a low whisper, before smirking and placing his length at the entrance of her walls, while slowly pushing his himself inside of her silkiness, under her loud moan of pleasure. "What took you so long to come to me, Caroline, to become the woman that you knew you could become in my arms, to understand that we were meant to be?" He murmured, while pushing further inside of her, before holding his thrusting pace, his head placed in the hollow her left shoulder, feeling the intense sexual satisfaction of finally possessing her body.**_

_**They stood still for a few seconds, with her nails scratching the skin of his back under the intensity of the moment. Klaus raised his head, before drowning his sight in Caroline's.**_

_**"Are you comfortable…Did I hurt you?" He asked, suddenly worried.**_

_**"The big, bad hybrid is asking if he is hurting me." She murmured, while sliding her hands on the muscles of his lower back, slowly raising her pelvic up and down on him.**_

_**"I have my moments." He smiled through his sentence, while enjoying her tightness around him.**_

_**"If you are not moving in me in the next few seconds, you'll hear what I have to say about it." She warned, while returning his smile.**_

_**"Yes, Love…" He nodded, smirking, before lowering his hips to follow her erotic motion, while making her moan his name repeatedly under the intense sexual pleasure he was lavishing her with. He intensified his thrust movements, while rising both of her arms and hands above her head, before interlacing his fingers with her. "You're mine, Caroline…And I'll prove this to you all night long." He whispered, while raising the tempo to reach both of their sexual pleasure picks.**_

* * *

"_Well, you've undone yourself this time, Klaus." Stefan exclaimed loudly, while entering the bar; before straddling over the large amount of death bodies placed sporadically on the wooden floor._

"_Stefan Salvatore? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus smirked; while raising the glass to his lips._

"_Oh you know, I was in the neighbourhood and I've seen the local newspapers, so I've guessed that I would find you here. It's quite impressive what you've done with the place." Stefan added, teaser; while taking a sitting position on a bar stool near Klaus's._

"_This is your neighbourhood, mate; or did you forget that Mystic Falls is at a few miles of distance?" Klaus commented, with taking a quick glance at the young vampire. "As for the compliment; I bow gracefully in front of my friend the "ripper". I take it to heart coming from you." He added; perniciously._

"_Those days are in the past now, Klaus." Stefan replied, with a loud sigh._

"_Let's make a toast to the "past" then!" Klaus raised his glass in the air. "It's something that we can't ever get rid of; even if we try our hardest." He added; sarcastically, before gulping the rest of the alcohol filling his glass. "Can I offer you a drink?" _

"_I'll pass." Stefan replied, politely._

"_Oh come on, Stefan; where is the fun vampire man that I've met back in Chicago? Those were the good old days." Klaus exclaimed. "Anna, come sweetheart; pour a glass to my friend would you?" _

_Stefan startled when he suddenly saw a poor human girl advancing toward their sitting position; two beer bottles at hands. She was probably the single survivor of Klaus's carnage._

"_There are … There are only a few bottles of beer left." She stammered; while sliding one of the beer bottles on the bar counter, in front of Stefan's sight and sitting position; and deposing the other in front of the hybrid. She took a few steps back, while placing herself into a dark corner near a shelf, as safety precaution._

"_Klaus what are you doing?" Stefan asked, while placing a finger in front of his parted lips to gesture to the young girl to stay calm and keep quiet._

"_What? I'm keeping our friend Anna alive aren't I? You have something to say against it, Salvatore?" Klaus asked; while gulping the bottle._

"_Let her go, she's just an innocent victim; she did not ask for this." Stefan commented._

_Klaus growled between his teeth, before shrugging his shoulders._

"_Go!" Stefan mouthed the word on his lips to the scare girl; while tilting his head toward the entrance door of the bar. _

_The young woman did not wait to hear it a second time; in a matter of seconds she had ran outside to safety._

"_You do realize that in a matter of minutes; she'll have the cops besiege this place?" Klaus shook his head; in disbelief._

"_We still have a few minutes in front of us, then." Stefan replied, smirking; while raising the bottle to his lips._

"_What do you want, Salvatore?" Klaus asked, unceremoniously._

"_We think that Caroline and Matt have been abducted by Arian Satō." Stefan informed the hybrid._

"_And why is this of my concerns?" Klaus shrugged; indifferent._

"_Well, let see; probably because you ran away to Rome with my friend Caroline by your side." Stefan replied, tit for tat. "Even if I have no idea what happened there, I still believe that you care."_

"_We fucked." Klaus informed, unceremoniously; while bringing the bottle of beer to his lips_

"_Wow! Talk about subtlety." Stefan startled at Klaus say. _

"_You asked what we did in Rome, we fucked. Isn't it what Caroline Forbes does usually? Fuck with the all team of football players? Wasn't it Matt Donovan one of her previous lover?" Klaus added, perniciously; a sadistic smile raising both sides of his manly lips._

"_Go easy now, Klaus." Stefan mumbled, angrily; between his teeth. "She's my friend; and I won't accept to hear you bashing her this way. She gave you more chances than any of us."_

_Klaus growled loudly; while closing his fists in anger… Unfortunately; Stefan Salvatore was right, he was acting like a jerk; and he perfectly knew it, but couldn't help himself._

"_I don't know what went on between you and Caroline, but you can't possibly believe that she would vanish from the surface of the earth without leaving a trace to her family and friends?" Stefan dropped his cards on the table. "And strangely, at the same time that Matt Donovan disappeared from Mystic Falls?"_

"_She wrote me a letter that she left on the kitchen counter; telling me that she had a good time with me; thanked me for my services; but as of now she would pursue her life alone and far away from my presence, how do you want me to feel, Stefan?" Klaus busted to his friend's face; while jumping on his feet from his sitting position on the bar stool; before pacing back and forth between the death bodies. _

"_You fell for her." Stefan exclaimed, in amazement. _

"_Just close your big fat mouth; Salvatore!" Klaus warned, while pointing a finger toward the young vampire._

"_No, I would even add that you're in love with her. Wow!" Stefan added; while shaking his head; before crossing his arms in front of his chest; a smile spreading on his lips. _

"_What is it to you anyway?" Klaus shrugged; impatient; while grabbing a few darts in his hands to throw at a round target placed on the wall._

"_Other than wanting to stop the carnage that her absence is triggering in you?" Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Listen; I know Caroline; if she slept with you, she obviously had, for whatever strange reasons that are hers to discover; developed feelings for you, and in that case; she wouldn't leave you that way, and wouldn't leave her friends and family without giving any news."_

_Klaus lowered his right arm, while closing his eyes; before taking a deep breath inside his lungs… What if Stefan was right?_

"_Elijah thinks that they have both been kidnapped by Shinichi. Arian Satō can't be found anywhere; and obviously he's up to no good." Stefan commented more._

"_What do you want from me then?" Klaus asked, while reopening his eyes._

"_I want for you to come back to Mystic Falls; we need to figure out what happened to the both of them." Stefan added, hopeful to convince the hybrid to follow him back home._

* * *

_To Caroline's dismay; she had to honestly agree that Arian Sato had exquisite taste in dressing women. The yellow silk fabric of her long tunic dress was simply exquisite. The empire waist opening up on several panels of veil was wrapping her body like a second skin. Shella, her attributed servant; had insisted to bathe her in a brass bathtub on feet; while several guards had brought buckets of hot water; with a few drops of Jasmine and rose essences added to the mix to perfume her body. Her hair had finally been styled in a bun; with a few strands encircling her face. A pair of golden sandals were dressing her feet; with a few bracelets her delicate wrists._

_Oddly enough; she did not felt the calling of blood yet; but her stomach was screaming starvation for real food. Shella had brought her a plate of fruits and bread to content Caroline's hunger until dinner time; which she was informed; was scheduled in a later hour of the evening with the company of the "master". Up to now; she had not heard a word on Matt's whereabouts and she could only hope that he was fed properly and kept alive. _

_At sun down she was escorted to the parlor room; where she had been asked to wait patiently for the "master". The room was quite gigantic; a red velvet arm chair was placed on a pedestal as the obvious visual effect of a throne; while several huge red cushions placed sporadically on the marble floor. A few while veils were falling from the high ceilings._

"_We meet again, Caroline." She startled; while hearing the hoarse voice calling her name. "Were you adequately taking care of by my guards and your servant?" _

_Caroline turned on herself before facing her keeper. He was standing over the threshold of the parlor room; with his sight narrowed on her. Both hands crossed behind his back; dressed of a black pair of silk pants; with the matching black tunic covering his chest and upper arms; a few gold necklaces placed around his neck._

"_You mean was I "adequately" kidnapped against my will; by your own hands, brought into a remote location, in a past time?" She replied, dryly; while making a smile spread on Shinichi's lips._

"_Close the doors." He ordered his guards to do, before taking a few walking steps into the large room. "I see your beautiful spirit is still present." He added, grinning. "Something that drew me to you from the first time we've met." _

"_Where's Matt?" She asked, at burn doublet; while raising her chin as confrontational gesture._

"_Safe." He simply replied; before reaching a serving table to grab a crock of gold. "Do you care for a cup of wine?"_

"_No, I don't care for anything that's offered by you." Caroline replied; dryly._

"_And yet, the dress is quite exquisite on you; my dear Caroline." Shinichi commented, teaser; while handing a golden cup filled with wine to his muse._

_She grabbed the cup in her right hand; before throwing it on a near wall; the red liquid splashing the white veils and the bricks in a matter of seconds._

"_I want you to release me and my friend Matt; and I want to go back home." Caroline ordered; her chest rising up and down over her heavy breaths._

"_I see." Shinichi replied, calmly; while reaching her standing position before drowning his sight in the young woman's. "Well it's not possible."_

"_And why is that?" She asked, impertinently; while raising her chin and sight in his._

"_It is simple, because you're mine now, Caroline; body, mind and soul." Shinichi answered; while grabbing her chin; before leaning his face at a near inch of hers._

"_I'll never be yours, I prefer to die of a painful death; or mummify for lack of blood in my system, take your pick." Caroline replied, dryly._

"_Oh, I see. Your past lover, the hybrid; is still somehow in your heart, and you can't get him out of your system; how unfortunate for you, my dear Caroline?" Shinichi replied, sadistically. "I'll make you forget about him, one night in my arms and he'll become a distant memory in your mind." He added, while softly caressing her cheeks with the back of his right hand._

_Caroline winced at his distasteful imply; before unexpectedly spitting her saliva in the keeper's face._

"_I'll never be yours!" She lashed out to him; angrily._

_Shinichi growled loudly; his closed fists now placed on each side of his tensed body. He retraced his walking steps toward the service table to grab a washcloth; before passing the fabric on his face._

"_Don't push my patience to its limit, Caroline; or your friend Matt could easily find himself at the receiving end of my rage." Arian mumbled, angrily; between his teeth._

"_So, if I understand you correctly; if I refuse to be your slave, I could put my friend in danger?" Caroline asked him. _

"_Becoming my slave? It was never about that, Caroline." Shinichi replied; impatient; while advancing toward her standing position. "I want you to become my Queen; I want you to sit by my side on the thrones, together we'll rule the world." _

"_You want me to become your Queen, Shinichi?" Caroline lashed out to his face. "You want me to watch while you'll destroy the world as I know it, because I could swear that's what you're asking me to do!"_

"_Klaus wouldn't be able to give, what I'd offered to you, Caroline." Shinichi whispered; while closing his eyes and lowering his forehead on hers. _

"_Oh yah, and what is that?" Caroline replied; while pushing herself at arm length. "You're offering me: destruction; death and persecution?" She added; perniciously. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested to play your game of power, Shinichi."_

"_You have become human; again, Caroline." Shinichi announced to her, unceremoniously. "The woman who's standing in front of me is a human; she's not a vampire anymore."_

"_What?" Caroline exclaimed, in shock; while raising her right hand over her chest._

* * *

_Thanks for reading the first chapter of the present sequel story: __**Seven Sins**__, guys! _

_Finally! I thought I would never get to the point that I would start writing this sequel, but here I am! I hoped you've enjoyed it? Be patient for the updates, like most of you know; I'm handling several fictions at the same time._

_Much love to all of you;_

_Lovely Vero_


	2. Time portal

**SEVEN SINS **

**Sequel story of: "Seven Dates"**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Starring: Caroline & Klaus

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

_**Writer's note:**_

_Please; take into consideration that this fan fiction story is a sequel of "__**Seven Dates**__". I highly suggest that you go read the first part story before starting this present one. Thank you guys!_

* * *

_**Previously in Seven Sins…**_

"_We fucked." Klaus informed, unceremoniously; while bringing the bottle of beer to his lips_

"_Wow! Talk about subtlety." Stefan startled at Klaus say. _

"_You asked what we did in Rome, we fucked. Isn't it what Caroline Forbes does usually? Fuck with the all team of football players? Wasn't it Matt Donovan one of her previous lover?" Klaus added, perniciously; a sadistic smile raising both sides of his manly lips._

"_Go easy now, Klaus." Stefan mumbled, angrily; between his teeth. "She's my friend; and I won't accept to hear you bashing her this way. She gave you more chances than any of us."_

_Klaus growled loudly; while closing his fists in anger… Unfortunately; Stefan Salvatore was right, he was acting like a jerk; and he perfectly knew it, but couldn't help himself._

"_I don't know what went on between you and Caroline, but you can't possibly believe that she would vanish from the surface of the earth without leaving a trace to her family and friends?" Stefan dropped his cards on the table. "And strangely, at the same time that Matt Donovan disappeared from Mystic Falls?"_

"_She wrote me a letter that she left on the kitchen counter; telling me that she had a good time with me; thanked me for my services; but as of now she would pursue her life alone and far away from my presence, how do you want me to feel, Stefan?" Klaus busted to his friend's face; while jumping on his feet from his sitting position on the bar stool; before pacing back and forth between the death bodies. _

"_You fell for her." Stefan exclaimed, in amazement. _

"_Just close your big fat mouth; Salvatore!" Klaus warned, while pointing a finger toward the young vampire._

"_No, I would even add that you're in love with her. Wow!" Stefan added; while shaking his head; before crossing his arms in front of his chest; a smile spreading on his lips. _

"_What is it to you anyway?" Klaus shrugged; impatient; while grabbing a few darts in his hands to throw at a round target placed on the wall._

"_Other than wanting to stop the carnage that her absence is triggering in you?" Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Listen; I know Caroline; if she slept with you, she obviously had, for whatever strange reasons that are hers to discover; developed feelings for you, and in that case; she wouldn't leave you that way, and wouldn't leave her friends and family without giving any news."_

_Klaus lowered his right arm, while closing his eyes; before taking a deep breath inside his lungs… What if Stefan was right?_

"_Elijah thinks that they have both been kidnapped by Shinichi. Arian Satō can't be found anywhere; and obviously he's up to no good." Stefan commented more._

"_What do you want from me then?" Klaus asked, while reopening his eyes._

"_I want for you to come back to Mystic Falls; we need to figure out what happened to the both of them." Stefan added, hopeful to convince the hybrid to follow him back home._

_ooOoo_

"_I'll never be yours!" She lashed out to him; angrily._

_Shinichi growled loudly; his closed fists now placed on each side of his tensed body. He retraced his walking steps toward the service table to grab a washcloth; before passing the fabric on his face._

"_Don't push my patience to its limit, Caroline; or your friend Matt could easily find himself at the receiving end of my rage." Arian mumbled, angrily; between his teeth._

"_So, if I understand you correctly; if I refuse to be your slave, I could put my friend in danger?" Caroline asked him. _

"_Becoming my slave? It was never about that, Caroline." Shinichi replied; impatient; while advancing toward her standing position. "I want you to become my Queen; I want you to sit by my side on the thrones, together we'll rule the world." _

"_You want me to become your Queen, Shinichi?" Caroline lashed out to his face. "You want me to watch while you'll destroy the world as I know it, because I could swear that's what you're asking me to do!"_

"_Klaus wouldn't be able to give, what I'd offered to you, Caroline." Shinichi whispered; while closing his eyes and lowering his forehead on hers. _

"_Oh yah, and what is that?" Caroline replied; while pushing herself at arm length. "You're offering me: destruction; death and persecution?" She added; perniciously. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested to play your game of power, Shinichi."_

"_You have become human; again, Caroline." Shinichi announced to her, unceremoniously. "The woman who's standing in front of me is a human; she's not a vampire anymore."_

"_What?" Caroline exclaimed, in shock; while raising her right hand over her chest._

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"_**Time portal"**_

* * *

_**Egypt – City of Cairo – 1593**_

"_You're lying, Arian!" Caroline mumbled, angrily, between her teeth; with her chin rose as a confrontational gesture._

"_Now, I wonder, with time passing by since our first meeting in Tokyo, my dear Caroline; you must have learned a few facts about me; one being that what I say is rarely a lie." Shinichi replied, a smile spreading from ear to ear. "This said; I love hearing my name on your lips, you pronounce "Arian" so poetically… Say it again, would you, just from my own pleasure and ears only?" He requested; while raising his right hand to caress the curve of her left cheek. _

"_Sure; when I'll say your name again the day I'll recite the eulogy at your burial!" Caroline busted to the man's face._

_Shinichi narrowed his sight on his female prisoner; before leaning his head backward to burst into laughter. _

"_I love your sense of humor, Caroline; it brightens my day." He confessed, joyfully; before clapping loudly in his hands. _

_The guards opened the two majestic doors at the sound of their master's call; leading the path to servants, who carried a feast on a few silver platters, soon placed on a large service table._

"_You must be famish, Caroline?" He inquired; while handing his left hand to her. "Come, we should eat?"_

"_I'm famished for the truth; nothing else matters to me." She replied, while crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "So if you don't have the truth to give; I prefer to be locked-up in a dungeon until I'll let myself die from hunger."_

'_Very well; I'll grant you this one request." Shinichi replied; with a discreet head nod to order the servants to leave their side._

_The guards closed the door on the last running servant; while leaving their master with his invitee, wrapped in the silence of the room for a few additional seconds._

"_What do you want to know?" The Japanese man questioned; reaching the guard rail on the opened balcony._

_Caroline carefully followed Shinichi's steps toward the majestic night view of Cairo; where only the moon and fire torches were illuminating its quiet streets. _

"_How am I a human again?" Caroline asked; before taking deep breaths into her lungs._

"_Wasn't it your deepest wish, Caroline?" Shinichi wondered; a smirk spreading on his lips, with his back turned to her sight._

"_You know nothing about me!" She replied, dryly. "How… I want to know how?" _

"_Simple; in 1593 you weren't a vampire; therefore you're not one now." He replied, logically._

"_In 1593 I wasn't even born or alive, so … I'm sorry to sound ignorant at the moment; but how is it even logical that I'm standing alive and human in another time/dimension than the present?" She stomped her leather sandals on the marble floor._

"_It's intriguing, isn't it?" Shinichi replied; while turning on himself to face the young woman. "If you would have passed the time portal in other circumstances, you would disintegrate in the time space of a split second; and yet here you are."_

"_A time portal, how is this even possible?" Caroline shook her head in disbelief._

"_It doesn't even need to be possible, Caroline; it is real and had existed since the beginning of time." Shinichi replied; while crossing his arms over his chest. _

"_Did you put some kind of a spell on me and my friend Matt? Answer me!" Caroline ordered him._

"_You could call it a "spell" if it makes it easier for you to understand the bigger picture." Shinichi shrugged; a rictus raising the right side of his lips. "Many centuries ago from the reality of your "present"; Inari; our divinity; granted myself and my siblings the power over destiny and all supernatural species on earth. By the same way; she blessed us of powers that you couldn't even begin to comprehend."_

"_Even if you're telling me that you are God, you still can't keep me against my will; I want to go back to Mystic Falls, I want to go back to the present time, to my friends and family…. And when I say that I want this, I mean I want it now!" She pointed toward the city. "Let me leave!"_

"_You've been born to become a Queen, Caroline; and you are not even aware of it." He commented; angrily. "But I'm sure the day we'll unite our life; you'll change your simplistic way of seeing things."_

"_Did you just say, the day we'll unite our life? Are you out of your mind? I guess in your mental disability, you can't comprehend that finding myself at a foot of distance from you is repulsing me." She mumbled, angrily; between her teeth. _

"_You'll change your mind in the next few days." Shinichi shrugged his shoulders; uninterested. "Or you'll know the bad consequences that could suddenly result from your stubbornness and from the fact that you're contradicting me all the time; or is it that the life of your friend Matt has no more value to you?"_

"_You're a monster, Shinichi; and if you think that I could develop feelings for you; you're sadly mistaking; no way in hell that I'll let you lay a hand on me; I'll prefer to die of a slow and painful death, than endure your presence, it would be a greater blessing."_

_He winced at her insults; his steps leading him to reach Caroline' standing position; before forcefully grabbing her chin with his right hand, to raise her sight in his. _

"_And yet; you had no problem sharing the bed of Klaus Mikaelson, the hybrid, Caroline, or am I mistaking?" Shinichi commented, dryly. _

"_It's not of your damn business with whom I sleep or not sleep with!" Caroline replied; while feeling a range of intense shivers hitting her entire body at the hybrid's name._

"_Klaus, the bloodthirsty beast, with the single desire to possess you; only to reject you the minute he'll get bored. I can offer you so much more, Caroline; and deep down you know it. You could have all of this!" He signed toward the city. "My sweet, sweet princess..." He whispered, while leaning his head near hers, only to close his eyes and humming her delicate perfume. "I'll make you my queen; together we'll rule the world."_

_Caroline pushed his hand away, while taking a few steps back to create a distance between the two of them. _

"_I demand that you liberate my friend Matt and me from our respective imprisonment; and that you bring us back to the present time." She ordered; with her chin rose as a confrontational gesture. "I'll never share any kind of intimacy with you; Shinichi."_

"_And yet, you know perfectly well that since our first meeting you've been sexually attracted to me; Caroline." He replied; while standing firm on his say. _

"_You're delusional!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest; in a protection mechanism; while sighing loudly._

"_Am I? I beg the difference, Caroline." Shinichi replied, while narrowing his fiery sigh on her. "You're attracted by all Alphas; only this kind of men is able to satisfy you in every aspect of your life, and you know it."_

"_Fine, if this is what it takes to flatter your ego! The first time I've met you, I thought there was a certain aura of mystery about you that screamed elegancy; strength and power. But that was before I've learned the real man standing behind this façade; this horrific monster whose only pleasure in life is to destroy people's happiness; only for the single purpose to raise his low self-esteem. She busted to his face._

"_You foolish woman; you don't know what you're talking about!" Shinichi lashed out. "I've granted you more favors that I've ever granted other women before you, even my own sister; Caroline. And if I was you; I would start to show more respect to your master, to the one that you'll unite your life with for eternity."_

"_Oh you got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed, while pacing back and forth; both hands grabbing her head in a gesture of despair. "Or what, you'll destroy the world?" She gestured with opened arms. "We'll I don't want to be part of this, I want to go home." _

"_You've finally visualized the future in all its glory. That is exactly what I intend to do, Caroline." Shinichi smirked; while suddenly relaxing. "The future will soon be inexistent."_

'_What… What do you mean?" She stammered though he questioning. _

"_There are two huge reasons that make it impossible for you to go back to your previous life, Caroline." He'll inform her, unceremoniously. "The first one being that if you pass the time portal to project yourself in the future, you'll die instantly."_

"_I don't believe you." She shook her head. "There must be a way?"_

"_Then, don't believe me, Caroline." He replied, indifferent. "The second one is that the future will soon be inexistent; I'm rewriting the story of the world from now to tomorrow. Therefore, your family and friends will be projected in a black hole of none existence; and they'll disappear."_

"_You're lying; this can't be true." She commented; while raising a hand in front of her chest. "Come on Arian, don't do this; don't change the initial plan of God; only to demonstrate your power."_

"_I'll rewrite the future, Caroline; simply because me and my siblings we want and we have the power to rewrite it. I'm one of the seven kitsunes, put on this earth put to control all species; to decide the faith of humanity." He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth; retracing his steps inside the room._

"_Your siblings; they all died; you weren't meant to come back to life; instead you were meant to accept your previous failure and move on into the other side. What… what will you accomplish by changing the destiny of humanity and all supernatural species? What will you accomplish by killing billions of innocents over the future centuries?" She asked; while following his steps inside the parlor room._

_Shinichi turned on his heels; before retracing his steps to reach Caroline's standing position, both hands cupping her face._

"_Our entire existences lead me and my siblings to govern this world." He whispered, softly; while lowering his forehead on hers. "And I want you by my side; you've captured my heart, Caroline."_

"_Your entire existence was to protect others, not to find a way to govern the world. You failed miserably; you became a self- conceived man who's driven by his huge ego." She lashed out to his face._

"_And you're talking too much, Caroline; you'll need to control your mouth around me." He pushed himself at arm length; before closing his fists in anger. "Eat! There's a feast waiting for us." He suggested; before grabbing a chicken leg, only to take a full bite into the tender skin._

_Caroline closed her eyes; her stomach was gurgling under her present famish state. _

"_I don't want anything from you; I prefer to starve myself; not until you'll finally decide to bring me back home." She raised her head; in a confrontational gesture._

"_If you refuse to eat, then your friend Matt won't have anything to eat either." He shrugged, indifferent; before grabbing a bunch of grapes. "It's a win – win for you and I; Caroline; or you'll lose every time while fighting against me."_

"_I want… I want to see my friend, I want to see Matt." She stammered through her request; while swallowing a lump in her throat. "I want to verify if he is still alive."_

"_He's still alive, but I know that you won't believe a single word of my say." He replied, while eating a few grapes. "What will you give me in exchange if I grant you this favor, Caroline?" Shinichi asked, with raised eyebrows; before retracing his steps toward her. "You'll grant me of a kiss, perhaps?" _

_Caroline shut her eyes; closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body; while trying to forget the sour taste of disdain and hate in her mouth._

"_You're swearing to me that I'll see him?" She asked, her sight lost in his._

"_I swear on my divinity Inari that you'll see him." He nodded, respectfully and truthful._

_She winced, before raising herself on the tip of her toes; before letting her closed lips brush his in a chaste kiss. She let out a cry of surprise when she felt his hands encircling her waist; and pulling her in a closer intimacy with his muscular chest. He tried to deepen his kiss; but she kept her lips as tightly closed as possible. She was finally let free of his embrace; and pushed at arm length. _

"_Oh!" She growled, disdainfully; while raising her right hand to wipe the memory of his lips on hers. _

"_Soon, Caroline… Soon; you'll come to me of your own free will." He let a smile spread on his lips. "Guards, come here!" He called, with his hoarse voice._

"_Yes, master!" One entered the majestic room, before making a reverence._

"_Bring her into the dungeons to see the prisoner; and back into her quarters afterward." Shinichi ordered._

"_Yes, Masters, as you wish!" The said guard nodded, respectfully; before gently grabbing Caroline's left upper arm, to lead her toward the exit of the room._

"_Don't let the rats eat you alive in the dungeons, my beautiful Caroline." Shinichi gently mocked, before taking a sitting position on his throne._

* * *

_Elijah passed the threshold of the Salvatore boarding house; while respectfully nodding his head to the assembly present in the parlor room._

"_I took the liberty of welcoming myself inside your home; I hope I did not offend you in any way?" He presented his apology; while burying his hands in the front pockets of his trousers. "Elena" He saluted; a smile blessing his lips. "Miss Bennett." He turned his head to greet the witch._

"_Elijah; is there any news about…About your brother?" Elena asked, hopeful._

"_No; unfortunately my brother Nicklaus did not pass the night at our manor last night." He sighed, loudly; while raising his right hand to strike his eyelids. _

"_Our door is always opened to you, Elijah; please feel at home." Stefan greeted him, respectfully._

"_Since when, or did I miss the fact that we were related somehow? Do I need to call him Uncle Lilijah?" Damon busted; while entering the room._

"_Well, technically, Damon; you're coming directly from our line of Originals, so we are related." Elijah replied; smirking._

"_Ewww… Just the idea; please don't remind me." Damon winced; while shaking his shoulders disdainfully._

"_What did I miss?" Rebekah asked, while entering the room; both hands placed on each side of her waist; her sight scattering the group. "Where's Klaus?"_

"_I'm afraid he's not here at the moment, Rebekah." Elijah shook his head; while rubbing his hands together._

"_Don't worry too much, he'll come." Stefan nodded his head, affirmatively._

"_You seem very sure of yourself, Stefan." Elijah raised his sigh in the young vampire's._

"_Well, something in the way we exchanged last night makes me think that your brother we'll be present soon enough." Stefan reaffirmed._

"_They used to be in a very close relationship in Chicago, back in the 20'." Damon mocked; while winking and whispering near Elijah's left ear. "Love obviously dies hard."_

"_Oh would you just shut up, Damon; it's too early in the morning to even be in your presence, let alone hearing your voice." Rebekah winced._

"_Someone mentioned my name?" They all turned their heads simultaneously toward the hoarse voice; and the loud slam of the entrance door. "You don't mind, do you? I brought my breakfast with me?" Klaus arched both eyebrows; teaser; while pulling a scare, innocent male human victim behind his heels._

"_Please, don't hurt me?" The poor man begged for the hybrid's indulgence._

"_What was I saying; here he is in all his glory." Stefan shrugged; while nodding in direction of the Original._

_Klaus grabbed the base of the man's neck; before viciously entering his fangs in the throbbing blue vein; engorged with blood; under the cries of his victim and the speechless expressions of the auditory._

"_Oh my God!" Elena frowned, before burying her head in her hands. "Let him go!"_

"_Well, this was highly satisfying." Klaus smirked; his right hand wiping the excess blood from his lips; before letting the unconscious body fall on the carpet. "Don't worry, love; he's still breathing."_

"_Oh no, no, no, Klaus … Not on my carpet, spots of blood are so difficult to clean, if not impossible!" Damon shook his head; while rolling his eyes; before grabbing the man's body by the feet; with Stefan grabbing the shoulders; to bring the victim outside._

"_Are you done with your theatrical display, Nicklaus?" Elijah reached his brother's standing position; before narrowing his sight on him._

"_It depends, Elijah; will you start yours soon? Something about Caroline Forbes and Matt Donovan being kidnapped by the kitsune in the enchantress forest?" Klaus mocked; openly._

"_Not the enchantress forest; Egypt, Cairo, the year 1593." Bonnie took a step forward, arms crossed in front of her chest; chin raised in a confrontational gesture._

* * *

"_You've done the locator spell?" Elijah asked, hopeful; while turning on his heels to face the young witch._

"_Yes, you were right, Elijah; they are in Egypt, city of Cairo." Bonnie nodded her head; proudness in her tone of voice._

"_I knew it." Elijah exclaimed, a hand passing through his tangled hair._

"_What is this nonsense; how can you even be certain of such insanity?" Klaus growled; closed fists placed on both sides of his tensed body._

"_Give it time; listen to what they have to say to you." Stefan grabbed the hybrid's upper left arm; the words whispered in his hear._

"_Well, explain yourself then, witch!" Klaus ordered, impatiently._

"_I suggest that you lower your tone of voice, or I'll explain nothing!" Bonnie warned him._

"_Go on then." Klaus agreed, while lowering his tone and sight._

"_You were right; I've done the locator spell, and both Caroline and Matt are in fact in Egypt, in the city of Cairo." She explained more in details to Elijah. _

"_I was with her when she performed the spell; I had brought personal belongings of both of them." Elena added, while nodding her head._

"_So? Shinichi brought them to Egypt? Elijah was right!" Rebekah exclaimed, hopeful._

"_What is even more fascinating is that when the blood started to spread on the world map; the map in itself started to change at the same exact moment." Bonnie explained more; while reaching a large console table._

"_What do you mean?" Klaus inquired, with sudden interest; while following the witch steps; with his siblings and the rest of the group on his heels._

"_The numerous cities that exist in the present time, started to disappear from the paper; others appeared a few seconds later while showing different names." Bonnie pointed toward the said country._

"_So, we've managed to find a map of Egypt from a few centuries ago; and the year corresponding to the present map is in fact 1593." Elena added._

"_Are you insane; witch?" Klaus pointed toward Bonnie. "Are you telling me that this lunatic brought Caroline and the quarterback in the past?" _

"_It's exactly what she is saying, Nicklaus." Elijah nodded. "She verified my predictions, and it turns out that I was right." _

"_So now, how are we going to get them back?" Rebekah exclaimed, in shock; while pacing back and forth in front of the foyer._

"_Actually; not only do we need to get Miss Forbes and Mister Donavan back; but we also need to stop Shinichi and his siblings to exert the prophecy in itself." Elijah commented; while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

"_And what prophecy is that exactly?" Damon wondered, with opened eyes._

"_Rewriting the time; becoming the ultimate supremacy, destroying the world as we know it now." Elijah listed._

"_Well, that sounds fun!" Damon winced. _

"_Are you one hundred percent sure of what you've just told us?" Klaus raised his chin at Bonnie._

"_Yes; the day Caroline disappeared from your vigilante watch, in Italy; she was kidnapped by Arian Sato; and they probably passed the time portal a few days later." Bonnie replied, toneless._

_Klaus took a few steps to reach the bay window; before closing his eyes and sighing loudly._

"_I thought you would come with us to free them from their imprisonment, Nicklaus?" Elijah suggested. "I know you've grown fond of Miss Forbes." _

"_So, what are we waiting for; we need to leave as soon as possible." Stefan suggested._

"_No." Elijah shook his head._

"_No?" Elena reached his standing position. "I won't stand here; and do nothing while you'll run to save my friends." _

"_Let me explain, Elena." Elijah tried to calm her down; while grabbing both of the young woman's shoulders. _

"_Be careful my dear; my brother has a weakness for doppelgangers." Klaus teased; a pernicious smile raising both corners of his lips; his sight kept in the exterior view._

"_The only ones who can pass the time portal are me and my siblings." Elijah informed; while keeping a deaf ear to his bother say._

"_You mean because she is human?" Stefan asked, with a raised eyebrow._

"_Not necessarily true, you wouldn't be able to pass it either without being disintegrated." Elijah explained. "Only the ones who were living entities in that said year can reach it once more."_

"_It makes sense." Damon nodded. "Therefore, even if my brother and I are vampires; we wouldn't be able to reach the year 1593; because we weren't alive in that said period." _

"_Exactly" Elijah nodded, affirmatively. "Which in itself is a blessing; you'll need to stay in Mystic Falls, present time; to keep an eye on the city. We have no idea the repercussions Shinichi's actions will have on the future, therefore on this present time."_

"_We'll do as you wish, Elijah." Elena agreed, while nodding her head. "Just be extremely careful, please?"_

"_I will." He replied, nodding; while smiling back at her._

"_Miss Bennett will you be able to perform the spell that will bring the time portal to our sights?" Elijah questioned; while turning his head toward the young witch._

"_I don't know… I've … I've never done it before." Bonnie shook her head; nervously; while passing a hand through her hair. "I need to locate the portal; then I need to recite the spell that will open the door to its energy."_

"_Then, why are we wasting time; take your bloody grimoire; and do it!" Klaus busted; impatiently; while pointing in her direction. _

"_What my brother is trying to say, in his sincere but impolite way, is that he is impatient to save your friends; isn't it what you were trying to say, Klaus?" Elijah rolled his eyes, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

"_Whatever is suiting your noble way of expressing yourself, Elijah?" Klaus lashed out; while leading his steps toward the door entrance; before leaving the premises while slamming it on its panel._

"_Well, at least my brother wants to be part of the plan." Rebekah shrugged. "It's like a small battle won, isn't it?"_

"_With Blondie in distress, are you kidding me; of course he'll run to rescue her!" Damon smirked._

* * *

"_Where is Nicklaus, Elijah?" Rebekah asked; while nervously pacing back and forth in the parlor room of their manor._

_It had been hours that they, Elijah and her, have been waiting for Klaus's return into their home; but now the night curtains had fell from the sky on Mystic Falls; and still no trace of him?_

"_Rebekah could you please stop this incessant pacing in the room; it won't change anything." Elijah suggested; before bringing his glass of Scotch to his lips. "Klaus is not one to be told what to do or when to do it, and you know it."_

"_What if … What if he left Mystic Falls again? What if he suddenly decided to not accompany us in the past, Elijah?" Rebekah; wondered out loud; while grabbing her head with both heads._

"_Tomorrow; when Miss Bennett will perform the spell; he'll be there; mark my words." Elijah reassured his sister at the same exact moment that the entrance door was slammed on its arch on a loud noise._

"_Klaus?" Rebekah yelled; while rushing outside the room toward the entrance hall. "You're here?" She let a smile spread on her lips._

"_I'll be in my personal quarter until tomorrow, don't disturb me, sister." Klaus warned, dryly; while starting to climb the majestic staircase._

"_It's nice to have you back, brother." Elijah exclaimed, while reaching the entrance; his sight rose at Klaus's position on the stairs._

"_I'll be in my quarters." Klaus repeated, politely but toneless; while nodding to his brother._

"_Well at least he's back." Rebekah turned on her heels to face the eldest; arms crossed over her chest._

"_Did you doubt his return for a second, Rebekah? With Miss Forbes in captivity I was certain that he would come with us to save her." Elijah replied; while re-entering the room; leading his walking steps toward the bar._

"_I have no idea what he sees in her; but whatever makes him "feel" again is fine by me." She sighed loudly; while following her brother's steps inside the room. "He's infatuated by that young blond vampire, like you're infatuated by Princess Gilbert." She rolled her eyes; before letting herself fall on the sofa._

"_Rebekah; I would appreciate that you keep for yourself your childish and empty remarks, would you?" He tilted his head; his sigh narrowed on his sister._

"_What? It's true! You look at her with those puppy eyes; I guess she reminds you of a past doppelganger that you were never able to forget?" She shrugged her shoulders; before starting at the sound of the broken glass hitting the bricks wall of the fire place. _

"_Don't talk about what you don't know or understand, Rebekah; would you?" Elijah mumbled, angrily, between his teeth; before strolling beside her sitting position to leave the room._

"_Elijah; what did I do, what did I say?" She asked to herself out loud; while remaining speechless after her brother sudden tantrum of anger._

* * *

_Klaus lowered his forehead on the cold ceramic of the glass shower; water slowly sliding from its head in cold cascades down on his shoulders and back. _

_Caroline had been kidnapped by Shinichi and brought with Matt Donovan into a past dimension. Dimension where she was now prisoner of the time and of the said kitsune. She had never intended to leave him behind in Rome; for once in his miserable hybrid's life he had not been rejected. He had carried the bastard scarlet letter all his life on his forehead; the rejected child of his step-father Mikael; he was loved by his siblings; but in a way he was still considered the black sheep of the family. But this time around, for the first time; he had been chosen… He had been the one; and unfortunately; it was him who had doubted her, so cowardly and selfishly; and he could never forgive himself for this mistake. Caroline's life was now in danger because of his damn anger issues! _

_He raised his right hand to wipe the tears that were fluently rolling on his cheeks in the mix of the water still cascading down on his muscular body… Sweet memories of her… Sweet memories of her coming back at him; one at a time with each drops of water hitting his skin…_

_ooOoo_

_**Caroline opened her eyes; she had drifted away in a sleeping state of exhaustion for about an hour; her legs wrapped in ones of the hybrids; his arms encircling her waist; her head tucked in the crucible of his right shoulder and chest. **_

_**She turned her head to take a quick glimpse at her lover. Klaus's eyes were closed; and his breath was slow but in a steady rhythm. He had fallen asleep as well. She raised her hand to his face; softly tracing the manly curve of his jaw; the tips of her fingers also tracing his manly pulpous lips a second later… Those lips … How many times she had stared at them, how many times she had wondered what it would be to become intimate with the hybrid? She couldn't say, it was way too many, she thought, a smile spreading on her lips. **_

_**She slowly lifted his hand away from her waist; before very so slowly push the sheet on the side and rising on her legs on her own side of the bed. She picked up his man shirt on the bedroom floor; while wrapping herself in the fabric and humming his manly scent; her feet leading her on the small balcony. The night was warm; and the illuminating view of Rome what simply magnificent. **_

"_**Oh…." She let out a small cry of surprise; while feeling two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. **_

"_**You think that you could easily get away from me in the middle of the night; without me noticing that you were even gone, sweetheart?" She heard the English voice whispering in her right ear; his lips softly nibbling on her earlobe.**_

"_**I'm sorry; I've tried my hardest to not wake you up." She replied; redness reaching her cheeks. "I must have drift into sleep for an hour or so." **_

"_**Mm… That is what happens when your lover has exhausting you in love making for several hours." He mocked, openly; his lips sliding on the delicious curve of her neck.**_

"_**Seriously, could you even have a bigger ego if you would try?" Caroline rolled her eyes; while squirming in the imprisonment of his arms.**_

"_**Well, I certainly did not hear any complaints from you, Love?" Klaus replied, while raising his right hand to grab her chin; taking Caroline by surprise by unexpectedly kissing her. "Was I the best you had ever experimented?" He mouthed the words on top of her trembling lips; a smirk raising both corners of his lips. "Tell me?" **_

"_**Are you serious? No, I won't respond to that!" Caroline protested, vehemently; while trying to hide a smile that was spreading on her lips. "There are different flavors of ice cream in the world; that doesn't mean that they are not all good?" **_

"_**So; I'm your favorite flavor; then?" He pushed the humoristic note a bit further; while starting to tickle her.**_

"_**No, no, Klaus … Don't tickle me no… Please!" She begged for his mercy; her laughter filling his heart; like the stars were filling the night sky.**_

"_**Then admit it; Love." He asked once more; while turning her body around in his arms.**_

"_**Ok, ok … Yes." Caroline replied, breathless; while raising her teary eyes in his fiery sight. "You're … You're ... You're the "one"." She admitted through her stammering; while swallowing a lump in her throat. "You're the one who … You're the one who changed me."**_

_**Klaus startled at Caroline's say; his eyelids closing under the strong emotions those words had created in his heart and soul. Being the "one"; had never existed in his world of pain and misery. **_

_**He softly grabbed the base of her neck; while pulling Caroline's in the comfort of his arms; his lips slowly blessing her forehead of a kiss; while the walls surroundings his broken heart were slowly collapsing, one by one, by one ...**_

* * *

_Caroline followed the guards down the stairs leading them to the dungeons of the palace. She winced, disdainfully at the strong sour smell of excrements; mixed with the one of corpses. She raised one veil of her dress in front of her mouth to help her breath. _

"_Lady, your indulgence; please, save us, please?" Several of the prisoners passed their hands through the bars of their cells; while begging her to help them._

_She closed her teary eyes, while swallowing a lump in her throat. It was clear to her that this past time was a barbaric one, where the human race had been treated with no decency or respect. _

_One of the guards stopped in front of a large dungeon door; entering a long and large iron key inside the lock; before pulling on the handle to open the panel._

"_The master is granting you five minutes in company of the prisoner." The guard informed Caroline; toneless._

_She raised the skirts of her dress, while passing the threshold and accommodating her eyes to the present penumbra of the recluse room. _

"_Matt?" She called her friend's name, with a trembling tone of voice._

"_Caroline?" She heard his shallow call, before throwing herself in his arms. "Oh my God, you're alive!" She caressed the soft curls at the base of his neck. "Are you… Are you ok?" She wondered, while cupping his face with both hands._

"_Yes." He nodded. "Except for the fact that my hands have been handcuffed to this chain and wall, and that I can't move a foot away from my bed; I'm fine."_

"_Oh thank god! Did you eat?" Caroline asked, worryingly._

"_They gave me a set of clean clothes and food, but I could barely eat." He shook his head, disdainfully. _

"_I know; I'm the same as you are; I barely ate." She nodded, understandably._

"_Did you manage to drink blood?" Matt asked; while grabbing her shoulders._

_Caroline lowered her flushed cheeks away from his sight. Now was not the time to inform him that she had lost her vampire capacities._

"_I'm fine, it's not important, now." She shook her head. "What is important is that I find a way to liberate you for this imprisonment, in all cost necessary." _

"_Did he hurt you? Did that jerk of Shinichi lay a hand on you?" Matt questioned; angrily._

"_No, no … I'm fine; don't worry about me; I'll find a way to liberate you from this dungeon." Caroline promised her friend._

"_But he will hurt you, with time; that asshole will!" Matt lashed out; while pulling on the chain retaining him prisoner. "What kind of a man am I if I can protect you, Caroline?"_

"_Stop Matt; don't hurt yourself for me, don't!" She begged; while wrapping her arms around him. _

"_Time is up!" The guard called._

"_I need to go." Caroline nodded, before pushing herself at arm length. "I'll come back soon, I promised." She added, before being pulled outside the dungeon by the guard; the door closing on its arch a second later._

* * *

_Bonnie walked through the Mystic Falls underground catacomb; while holding a torch in her hands. Following the lead of the procession, her friend Elena, the three Originals siblings and the Salvatore brothers close on her heels. _

"_For what I could sense from the spell locator, the time portal should be here." She nodded toward an alcove in one of the stones walls; while burying the torch handle in the stone wall. _

"_What? That is the famous time portal? How is this wall even different from that one, Bonnie witchy-witchy?" Damon asked, dumbfounded, while pointing to the opposite side._

"_Don't call me that!" Bonnie narrowed her eyes on the vampire. "And I know what I'm saying, Damon."_

"_What is it to you anyway what this time portal looks like?" Rebekah rolled her eyes at Damon say._

"_Damon, we can't grant extra time for your sarcastic remarks at the moment." Elijah commented, while standing in front of the said wall; both of his hands palpating his surface. "I sense a magnetic force; I think you're probably right, Miss Bennett."_

"_Let me at least make a last remark, grandpa, would you, please?" Damon titled his head; while pouting adorably._

"_Damon; which part of none of this is a joke did you not understood from the start?" Stefan shrugged over his brother's infuriating behavior. "The world as we know it now is about to collapse on us and disappear in a hole because of an old prophecy related to the kitsunes specie and their divinity named Inari, and yet you're standing here and you're making jokes?"_

"_Well, to be fair brother, I'm trying to relax the tensed atmosphere." Damon arched one eyebrow. "This all back to the future theme is getting a bit too tensed if you're asking me." He added; while shaking his shoulders._

"_Oh that is quite alright Stefan, for your brother to understand the concept of thinking for himself and by himself'; it would mean that he had finally found his brain." Klaus commented; sarcastically, with a smirk spreading on his manly lips. "Now, if I hear Damon's annoying voice one more time in my ears, I'll have no other choice but to end early his days on earth; while pulling his heart out of his chest, am I clear?" The hybrid asked, while titling is head, hands crossed over his chest._

"_Yes, you are crystal clear." Stefan nodded; while sighing loudly._

"_Well, then should we proceed with the spell that will open this time portal of hell, Miss Bennett?" Klaus asked, dryly._

"_God did not build this world in one day, Klaus; therefore you need to give me the necessary time to proceed with the spell." Bonnie mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

"_Then, don't waste time talking, work at it." Klaus ordered her._

"_Two hybrids walked into a bar; one of them looked at the other and …." Damon started joking; before being projected on the opposite wall, with Klaus's right hand pushing on his throat. _

"_What did I say about you saying another word?" Klaus lashed out, while maintaining a strong pressure on the vampire's throat, his right hand plunging into Damon's abdomen._

"_Niklaus, for God sake; let him go!" Elijah exclaimed, in an ordering voice._

_The hybrid growled loudly; before releasing his firm grip on Damon's throat, pulling his hand from his abdomen, and finally pushing his victim at arm length._

"_You're always been too honorable for my taste, Elijah." Klaus commented; slyly. _

"_And as for you, you've always acted without taking the time to think about the repercussions of your acts." Elijah replied, angrily. "For the next hours, days or even months; we'll be gone into this past dimension; these people are our only chance to keep contact with the present time, if you did not figure that much to this point, you did not figure anything at all!"_

"_Elijah is right, Klaus; we're all working for the same cause." Rebekah commented; while drowning her sight in her brother. "This time is probably the only time that you should put your anger aside."_

"_And please; find Forbes already; that should calm the hybrid down big time!" Damon commented, dryly; while coughing; his upper body bent upfront. "That vampire – slash – werewolf, brother of yours, was already unbearable to start with; but he turned kind of bearable because of Blondie, but now he's simply infernal without her by his side!" _

"_The beast that I am takes that as a compliment, mate." Klaus responded, perniciously; with a sadistic smile spreading on his lips._

"_Miss Bennett?" Elijah turned his head to glance at the witch._

"_I'm ready." She nodded, nervously; while holding her grimoire open in her arms. "Again, it's the first time that I'll try this kind of spell; there is no way to know if it will work or not?" She shrugged, apologetically. _

"_You're doing the best that you can, Bonnie; without you we wouldn't be able to do this at all." Elena admitted, before hugging her friend in her arms. _

"_Well at least our favorite Originals certainly know how to look their parts for the next Indiana Jones Movie." Damon lowered his sight on their clothes. "I'm just commenting; please don't put my heart out of my chest this time!" _

_Elena lowered her head, while biting into her bottom lips to held her laughter._

"_Well, I'm glad to see That Miss Gilbert is finding your comment quite amusing." Elijah commented; a smile raising the right corner of his lips._

"_I'm sorry; I'm sorry; obviously it's my nerves taking over me." Elena shook her head, apologetically. "It's just that you look so different, dressed in those cargo pants, long white tunics, and leather sandals." She added, redness reaching both of her cheeks. _

"_The minute we'll pass through this time portal, Elena; we'll be propel, for lack of better words; into the past, town of Cairo in Egypt, in the year 1593. We need to look the part to be able to blend in the crowd." Elijah explained, calmly; while smiling to her._

"_I understand." She returned his smile. "Please, be careful; and thank you; Elijah, thank you from the bottom of our hearts for your help, for trying to bring our friends back to us; for trying to save the world as we know it now."_

"_I feel responsible for what Shinichi had become; I need to rectify the wrongs that I have made in the past." He nodded; before positioning himself by his siblings' side in front of the said stones wall. _

"_Can we proceed now; my patience is at a low stage?" Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

"_You're sure me and my brother can't come with you?" Stefan asked, while nervously passing a hand through his tangled hair._

"_If you pass this portal; you'll disintegrate entirely; we are the only three who are able to go back in 1593; while keeping our supernatural forms." Elijah commented. "You need to stay here; and be ready for any kind of repercussions that could happen in the present time."_

"_Well this sounds like a fun party, either ways." Damon winced; while rolling his eyes. _

"_This piece of paper; will be the only way that we'll be able to communicate." Bonnie buried a folded white sheet in Elijah's hand. "I'll concentrate my energy on you; and I should be able to bring it back to the present time and return it to you in 1593, if necessary." She informed the Originals. "Are you ready?"_

_They all nodded; while keeping their sight fixated on the wall. _

"_Ok… Oh dear, I hope it will work?!" Bonnie took a deep breath into her lungs; her eyes closed to the rest of the world for a few seconds. "Stand back!" She ordered the remaining parties of Damon, Stefan and Elena to take a few steps backward, before taking her standing position in the middle of the circle of burning candles; and powder of bones, her lips reciting the incantation:_

_**Quod non est, sed etiam esse  
Aperite portas, ut olim Inari divinitatem;  
Porta tempus Stant penetrauerint pro viribus orbem.  
Concede nos benedicat, et fortitudo.  
Egypt, Cairo – 1593**_

_What was is no longer, but will be again  
Open the gate to the past, divinity Inari;  
The time portal is standing still,  
For the spiritual forces to penetrate your world.  
Grant us of your strength and blessing.  
Egypt, Cairo - 1593_

_The ground started to shake underneath their feet, stones falling from the walls; giving the general impression of an imminent earthquake._

"_Tell us what is happening now, Bonnie?" Stefan yelled to the witch. _

"_I don't know?" She yelled back; while shaking her head. "We need to wait to see if the spell worked or not?"_

_A bright light illuminated the penumbra of the cavern; with a rounded circle of a blue gelatinous substance suddenly appearing in front of their sights, placed in front of the said wall. _

"_Oh my God, it's the time portal…Bonnie did it, she did it!" Elena exclaimed, in amazement; while grabbing both of the brothers' hands._

"_Jump now!" She ordered the three originals; before seeing them run into the opening of the portal in their vampire speed; disappearing from their sights a second later. _

"_Where are they?" Damon asked, dumbfounded. _

"_If everything happens accordingly to plan, they are now in Egypt – City of Cairo, the year 1593." Bonnie replied, breathless; before kneeling on the ground; with all of her strength gone from her body._

"_Bonnie are you ok?" Elena rushed by her side; while wrapping her arms around her friend's shoulders._

"_Yes, I will be." She replied; a timid smile blessing her lips. "The spell worked; like we had anticipated, the energy was never really closed by Shinichi, and now we need to keep sure that the portal stays safe, and that no one can access this world and the present time."_

"_Well that is certainly reassuring." Damon sighed loudly._

* * *

_The three Originals crossed the other side of the time portal; while being projected into the year 1593. They rolled several times on the desert sand; their mouths hitting the dust each time their heads came into contact with the ground._

"_Oh bloody hell, this certainly hurts!" Rebekah complained, while raising her head and blurry vision to take her first glimpse at her present environment. "Oh my God, Bonnie did it!"_

_Elijah rose on his legs; while his sight scattered the desert and the city of Cairo, spreading as panoramic view for miles to come, with a few camels passing by their side with visitors bringing food and pewter to the capital._

"_Same as you remember?" Klaus asked his brother; while reaching his standing position._

"_Yes, it's exactly the same." Elijah nodded, affirmatively. "There used to be a Palace behind the large barricade walls protecting the King and his pharaohs."_

"_I'm suspecting that now those said walls are protecting that kitsune Shinichi." Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth; while handing his right hand to Rebekah; to help his sister stand on her two feet._

"_Thank you." She stood; before brushing the sand on her white tunic. "Now, why do I feel like I'll hate this sand infiltrating my clothes more and more with each passing day?" She winced. _

"_Count on you sister; for commenting on something of so little importance, like sand." Elijah smirked; while winking at Klaus._

"_Well, I'm sorry to keep a presentable image of myself in my arrival to Cairo." She rolled her eyes to the blue sky and burning sun. _

"_I'm heading toward the palace." Klaus informed, while narrowing his sight on the barricades. _

"_Don't be a fool; Niklaus, don't eat into the hand of your enemy, for God sake! He's only waiting for that to happen." Elijah warned, dryly. "Let's head toward the local market while keeping a low profile for the time being." The eldest suggested; while raising the white tunic hood over his head._

"_Let's do what he wants for the time being." Rebekah whispered to the hybrid, before raising the hood on her braided blond hair. "Later if necessary; we'll make our own decision to safe both Matt and Caroline."_

* * *

"_Master, do you want to buy my fresh figs, Master, only two golden coins?" An Egyptian merchant proposed, while showing a few of the dry fruits placed in his hands._

"_Not today, my nice man, not today." Elijah shook his head, politely._

"_Perhaps tomorrow then, Master?" The man replied, hopeful._

"_Perhaps tomorrow, yes." Elijah added; while keeping his face hidden behind its hood._

"_Oranges; fresh oranges …. Bread, pieces of fresh bread …." Other merchants were yelling through the aisles of the Egyptian opened market._

"_Master, master, I beg for your indulgence to listen to my words." A young boy; barely aged of ten years old, begged Elijah's attention; while pulling on the fabric of his tunic._

"_Elijah, be careful it could be a trap." Klaus murmured into his brother's right ear; his eyes narrowed suspiciously on the young boy._

"_It's alright, Nicklaus. Speak or forever held your silence, my young boy." Elijah gave the permission, nodding; before kneeling on the sand by the boy's side._

_The young boy put his hands as a cone, before whispering words into the Original's right ear._

"_Can you bring me to him?" He asked, in shock and dumbfounded; but still not sure of the truthfulness of the young boy's words._

_The boy nodded, respectfully; before running between the Egyptian buyers, into the different market aisles._

"_Elijah, what is going on?" Rebekah grabbed her brother's right upper arm._

"_Follow me." Elijah ordered his siblings; without informing them of what has been told to him._

_They followed the young boys through his rapid run; before standing in front of a white closed tent._

"_Go inside!" The young boy pointed toward the entrance of the tent; before disappearing from their sights._

"_For God sake, Elijah; this could be a trap!" Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth; while retaining his brother immobile, with a firm grip on his left forearm. _

_Elijah liberated his arm of his brother grip, before sliding the entrance panels of the tent, only to pass the threshold with both Klaus and Rebekah on his heels._

"_Well, well, well … Look who are finally popping their heads in Cairo, with months of delay, my dear Katherine." Kol Mikaelson smirked at the view of his siblings; his feet casually rose on a wooden table. "I guess it's better late than never, my dear siblings." He titled his head; mockingly. "You're the perfect vision of the noble man, Elijah, as always. Nicklaus, you're still the obnoxious one of the family as I can see? And my dear sister Rebekah, the perfect vision of pretention and good flair." _

"_I guess they need to learn, Kol; that Katherine Pierce is always, always ahead of everybody else; especially when a Japanese business man, aka the leader of the kitsunes specie, is threatening to rule the world." She let a smile spread on her luscious red lips. "Unfortunately that man's plan doesn't coordinate with my next appointment at my favorite spa, in the present time." She shrugged; apologetically. "Therefore, I need to find a way to get rid of him." She added, while sliding a delicious fig between her lips, and finally in her mouth; her sight kept on Elijah the all-time._

"_What in the name of God!" Elijah exclaimed, in shock; with both of his speechless siblings standing by his side._

* * *

_Thanks for reading the second chapter of the present sequel story: __**Seven Sins**__, guys! _

_I was so excited to write this chapter; because I knew the twists and turns that were coming in this present update; and I hope you enjoyed it as well as I did. _

_Much love to all of you;_

_Lovely Vero_

* * *

_**Response(s) to anonymous reviews**_

* * *

_**Lilly:**__ Thanks for your welcoming wo__rds and for your patience, sweetie; I'm happy to count you aboard this sequel. _

_**Justine (or am I dreaming? **__**Lol): **__Mon Dieu! Qui voilà dans toute sa gloire et beauté? ;) Contente de te lire, ma chérie; et t'inquiète, je suis bien placée pour savoir que la vrai vie prend priorité sur le reste. Je sais que cela commence fort; pour te dire tout, cette histoire épuise mon imagination … Ahahaha… Ce que j'ai du plaisir. Je crois que j'aurais répondu à ta question du pourquoi Caroline est humaine, et oui; elle peut redevenir un vampire; mais qui pourrait bien la tourner? (clin d'œil). Merci pour ta présence, et j'espère que tu te ports bien?_

* * *

_**If I had forgotten to answer to an anonymous review, this was not intentional and I thank you for it.**_


	3. Friends of my enemies

**SEVEN SINS **

**Sequel story of: "Seven Dates"**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

Starring: Caroline & Klaus

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

_**Writer's note:**_

_Please; take into consideration that this fan fiction story is a sequel of "__**Seven Dates**__". I highly suggest that you go read the first part story before starting this present one. Thank you guys!_

* * *

_**Previously in Seven Sins…**_

"_Master, master, I beg for your indulgence to listen to my words." A young boy; barely aged of ten years old, begged Elijah's attention; while pulling on the fabric of his tunic._

"_Elijah, be careful it could be a trap." Klaus murmured into his brother's right ear; his eyes narrowed suspiciously on the young boy._

"_It's alright, Nicklaus. Speak or forever held your silence, my young boy." Elijah gave the permission, nodding; before kneeling on the sand by the boy's side._

_The young boy put his hands as a cone, before whispering words into the Original's right ear._

"_Can you bring me to him?" He asked, in shock and dumbfounded; but still not sure of the truthfulness of the young boy's words._

_The boy nodded, respectfully; before running between the Egyptian buyers, into the different market aisles._

"_Elijah, what is going on?" Rebekah grabbed her brother's right upper arm._

"_Follow me." Elijah ordered his siblings; without informing them of what has been told to him._

_They followed the young boys through his rapid run; before standing in front of a white closed tent._

"_Go inside!" The young boy pointed toward the entrance of the tent; before disappearing from their sights._

"_For God sake, Elijah; this could be a trap!" Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth; while retaining his brother immobile, with a firm grip on his left forearm. _

_Elijah liberated his arm of his brother grip, before sliding the entrance panels of the tent, only to pass the threshold with both Klaus and Rebekah on his heels._

"_Well, well, well … Look who are finally popping their heads in Cairo, with months of delay, my dear Katherine." Kol Mikaelson smirked at the view of his siblings; his feet casually rose on a wooden table. "I guess it's better late than never, my dear siblings." He titled his head; mockingly. "You're the perfect vision of the noble man, Elijah, as always. Nicklaus, you're still the obnoxious one of the family as I can see? And my dear sister Rebekah, the perfect vision of pretention and good flair." _

"_I guess they need to learn, Kol; that Katherine Pierce is always, always ahead of everybody else; especially when a Japanese business man, aka the leader of the kitsunes specie, is threatening to rule the world." She let a smile spread on her luscious red lips. "Unfortunately that man's plan doesn't coordinate with my next appointment at my favorite spa, in the present time." She shrugged; apologetically. "Therefore, I need to find a way to get rid of him." She added, while sliding a delicious fig between her lips, and finally in her mouth; her sight kept on Elijah the all-time._

"_What in the name of God!" Elijah exclaimed, in shock; with both of his speechless siblings standing by his side._

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**Friends of my enemies; enemies of my friends"**_

* * *

_**Egypt – City of Cairo – 1593**_

"_Oh come on, Elijah; you can't be so shocked to see me?" Katherine shrugged, smirking. "After all, I've always been a few steps ahead of you; how many centuries did you ran after me? Was it 4 or 5?" She mocked; perniciously._

"_What are you doing here, Katherine?" Elijah shook his head; with his teeth biting hard into the skin of his bottom lip. She obviously had developed that "gift" to shake his well-known calm attitude._

"_More so, what are you doing here with her; Kol?" Rebekah wondered, out loud; while pointing a finger toward the doppelganger._

"_Are you naturally blonde? Or is it your personality?" Katherine questioned, mocker._

"_Are you naturally a bitch or is it your personality?" Rebekah responded; tit for tat; grinning._

"_I say: Touché, my dear!" Katherine granted a few points to the female Original, a smile spreading on her lips._

"_Katherine's with me, dear siblings; because we, both, intended to save the world as we know it now, from Shinichi's claws, problem with that?" Kol shrugged, teaser; while rising on both of his legs. "Not our fault if you were late to the party."_

"_With that plan in particular, I have no problem, brother, not a single one." Klaus commented, with wide opened arms, a devious smile spreading on his lips. "With "her" though, I have a lot of them." He winced, before rushing toward Katherine; her body being projected on one of the wooden tent pillars; his right hand pushing on her throat; while choking his victim. "It's been a long time coming between the two of us, sweetheart." _

"_Nick, what are you doing? Let her go for God sake!" Rebekah yelled the order to her brother._

_Elijah speeded-up to push his brother at arm length from Katherine's present imprisonment; while creating a shield of protection with his own body._

"_Leave her alone, Nicklaus! I believe we have more urgent matters to take care than your stupid vendetta on Katerina?" Elijah mumbled, angrily; between his teeth. "Or I swear you'll have to go through me to reach her."_

"_You're always been a fool, brother; letting her manipulate your feelings this way." Klaus lashed out to his face; while pacing back and forth over the length of the tent._

"_My problem isn't it, not yours." Elijah replied, dryly; with his chin rose in the air. "Are you ok?" He took a rapid glimpse at Katherine placed behind his back._

"_I despise him with my entire being; but I'll be fine." Katherine managed to let the words out of her mouth; her body folded in two; her hands rubbing the red marks on her throat._

"_What do you think, Rebekah? Should I style my hair on the right side or the left?" Kol questioned, out of the blue; while standing in front of a golden frame mirror placed on a pillar._

"_I don't know? Why aren't you shaving all your head at once; that would actually please me grandly?" She replied; a smirk spreading on her lips._

"_Oh dearest sister; I'm so happy to be in your annoying company again." Kol mocked. "I've missed you so much, you know?" He titled his head, before turning on himself to face her. "Can I at least get a kiss?"_

"_You take one more step and I'll find a way to kill you, Kol; I swear!" Rebekah pointed a forbidden finger toward her brother._

"_You should say your goodbyes instead." Elijah informed, unceremoniously; with his sight narrowed on the youngest of the Mikaelson boys._

"_Goodbye? Why the heck would I do that, Elijah?" Kol shrugged his shoulders; while shaking his head in denial. "I was here before you; I'm not going anywhere."_

"_I understand the annoying tendency to get on our nerves of our youngest, Elijah." Klaus commented, a rictus raising the right side of his lips. "But, you want to send him back where exactly?"_

"_Are you talking about yourself, Nick?" Kol winced, both closed firsts placed on each side of his hips. "Because, if so; you're the "king" of being a pain in the ass."_

"_I want to send him back to Mystic Falls." Elijah turned his head toward Klaus and Rebekah. "He'll be able to handle things with the group there."_

"_I'm not babysitting anyone – anywhere, and certainly not in a village filled with peasants such as Mystic Falls." Kol busted, while nervously gesturing with his hands._

"_Why would you want him to go back to Mystic Falls?" Both Katherine and Rebekah asked, simultaneously; before rolling their eyes annoyingly at each other._

"_Our access to the time portal was possible because of a witch named: Bonnie Bennett." Elijah explained to Kol. "She'll be our transmitter, for lack or better word; between this past time and the present."_

"_And why do I have to babysit that Bennett chick, exactly?" Kol rolled his eyes._

"_We left her with both of the Salvatore brothers and Elena Gilbert." Klaus commented. "Or should I say; my brother, the awesome heroic leader of this expedition left her with them."_

"_You omit to mention that they were forbidden to pass the time portal in risk of finding their own deaths." Elijah added._

"_Damon Salvatore?" Kol frowned._

"_You met him before?" Rebekah asked her sibling._

"_Unfortunately, yes; in the past, nothing to mention really; the man is a douchebag." Kol shrugged; indifferent._

"_Finally, we are seeing eye to eye with each other, my dear brother." Rebekah smiled, proudly at the youngest of her brothers._

"_But did you also mentioned Elena Gilbert, isn't she your doppelganger?" Kol asked, dumbfounded; while turning his sight toward Katherine._

"_The doppelganger term is such a wrong use of word." Katherine commented; while wincing with disdain. "I would prefer to say that Elena Gilbert is a bad replica of the awesomeness that I am, would you agree Elijah?" She titled her head; smirking. "Or are you too preoccupied these days at playing her rescuer, as she is playing the damsel in distress to wrap you around her little finger?" _

_Elijah closed his eyes, while sighing loudly and counting to ten to calm down … If only she could stop talking?_

"_Well, she has a good point there, would you say, dear brother?" Klaus mocked Elijah; his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Though, as for me I don't see the Petrova in here much better than the one left in Mystic Falls?"_

"_Well, what a surprise coming from the mouth of a sadistic, deranged, bloody killer!" Katherine frowned, while narrowing her sight on Klaus._

"_Thanks for the compliment, sweetheart; I can't wait to actually hold your heart in my hands; only to crush it until the blood will spread on the walls." He replied, tit for tat; while addressing a sadistic smile to the brunette._

"_Send me an invitation the day you'll be able to catch me, would you?" Katherine returned his smile._

"_I'll do that." Klaus nodded; with a deadly sight._

"_Can we go back to the subject at hands, please?" Elijah suggested; while striking his eyelids._

"_So, you need me to go back to Mystic Falls to rescue a bunch of teenagers and a witch; while you'll try to save the world from Shinichi's demonic plan?" Kol raised an eyebrow; while shaking his head in disbelief. "You realize that you'll owe me a lot for this request, Elijah, because I swear that …"_

"_It's more than stopping Shinichi with his devil plan to destroy the future, Kol." Rebekah cut him short in the middle of his sentence._

"_What do you mean?" Kol wondered, frowning._

"_We are on a rescue mission." Elijah explained. "Shinichi captured two people, a human male and a vampire female from the future."_

"_Are they acquaintances of yours?" Kol questioned, surprised._

"_The human is the minion lover of our sister, his name is Matt Donovan." Klaus informed, a smirk spreading on his lips. "He's the quarterback of a football league, if you most know."_

"_Matt? Matt Donovan – Adorable blue eyes?" Katherine exclaimed, in a mix of being shocked and surprised. "That sweet boy couldn't hurt a fly even if he wanted to do so; why is he mixed in Shinichi's plan?" _

"_You found yourself a human-dog, sister, how truly adorable?" Kol mocked, while winking at his brother Klaus._

"_Shut up the both of you, Matt is a … He is a wonderful guy who did not ask for this to happen to him." Rebekah lashed out at both of her brothers. "He's mixed up in all of this because of his connection to Caroline Forbes."_

"_Ok, what? I'm usually miles ahead of the Mikaelson clan as to sense what's in front of me as danger; but this time around, you managed to lose me with Donavan? How is he mixed in all this drama?" Katherine wondered out loud._

"_Hey, darling could you not count me in their clan? I just share the same family name; but not their brain cells. I was standing by your side way in advance of their arrival in this past dimension." Kol mentioned; while pointing in direction of the brunette._

"_I grant you that you are on a higher rate of the Mikaelson scale." She shrugged, uninterested by Kol's ego boost. "There are a few exceptions in life. This said; why is Matt in the middle of all of this?"_

"_Klaus slept with Caroline; and Shinichi started an unhealthy fixation on the vampire girl; as the result Matt was a collateral victim stuck in the middle." Rebekah explained to the doppelganger_

"_Wait a second? You and the bubbly, insipid and very blonde Caroline Forbes, is this a joke?" Katherine opened her eyes widely, while pointing toward Klaus._

"_Mind your own business, Katherine!" Klaus advised, angrily; between his teeth; both closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body._

"_Now that you are up to date with my siblings' dating status, can we go back to why we are here, Katerina?" Elijah narrowed his fiery sight on her._

"_Fine, Elijah; say what you have to say." She sighed loudly; while rolling her eyes._

"_What were you able to learn since you've arrived into this past dimension?" Elijah asked, while turning his sight from Katherine to his brother Kol._

"_Shinichi is planning a huge ingathering with the villagers, tomorrow morning; in front of the palace." Kol informed._

"_For what we could gather; he will announce his intention to become the leader of the world, with his six siblings by his side." Katherine added. "Something about the seven nights leading to the next full moon, and some kind of a predicament curse related to Inari, the Kitsune divinity."_

"_He's … He's rewritten the past." Elijah sighed; while nervously passing a hand on his face._

"_What do you mean?" Kol asked, worryingly._

"_Each night leading to the next full moon will link the seven Kitsunes together; and therefore raising the power of Inari within themselves, making them the most powerful circle of force as supernatural entities, and Shinichi the God of all Gods; like the prophecy intended them to be, and him to become." Elijah explained._

"_Well; we certainly don't want that, do we?" Kol winced._

"_And you were planning what exactly, Katherine? Seducing Shinichi, while flanking your feminine charms to his face; hoping he'll fall for you like a puppy in adoration toward his new mistress?" Klaus lashed out, disdainful. _

"_It's exactly what I'm planning to do." The brunette raised her chin, proudly; a wicked smile spreading on her pulpous lips. "He invited me to meet with him at the Royal Palace. He knows who I am; but he's also aware of the hate I have toward you." She pointed her perfect manicured finger to Klaus's chest. "It's a win-win; he'll never suspect that I've sided with you to bring him down." _

"_You've sided with us, Katerina?" Elijah mocked, gently._

"_No, Elijah… I would never side with anybody else but myself." She winced at his remark. "I prefer to save my beautiful ass before saving others; it's called surviving, Elijah; something that you must have learned the past centuries."_

"_That's more like you, my dear." He replied, smirking. _

"_But, between two evils; I'll always side with the less of the two." She concluded. "Is it against the supernatural law?"_

"_You… You hold in your hands a free ticket to enter inside the palace tomorrow?" Klaus realized; while approaching her standing position._

"_Mm… Now; how much will I make your beg for this?" Katherine responded, perniciously. "How much Caroline Forbes's life is worth to the Alpha Hybrid to beg for the chance to accompany me inside those walls?"_

"_Don't push it!" Klaus mumbled, angrily; between his teeth; his sight narrowed on the brunette._

"_If you disguise yourself as her slave; you'll probably be able to enter the premises." Elijah thought out loud; his chin resting in his right hand._

"_I will never disguise myself as her slave, Elijah; I have more dignity and honor than that!" Klaus lashed out to his brother._

"_Then, what are you suggesting; Nicklaus?" Elijah replied, angrily._

"_Well, then you'll lose your precious Caroline, will you?" Katherine added; while shrugging her shoulders. _

"_What about Matt? I should be the one infiltrating the walls of the palace, not Klaus?" Rebekah exclaimed, furiously._

"_We're testing the premises, sister; we won't save either of them tomorrow; but we'll know much more about the security implanted inside those walls." Elijah explained, calmly._

"_Go fuck yourself; Elijah!" Rebekah lashed out. "Why am I always the one pushed aside of your decisions and action plans? Why are Kol and Klaus always in the front burner?"_

"_Sincerely sister; if you want to go back to Mystic Falls to babysit a group of teenagers; feel free to oblige; I would rather stay here to tell the truth." Kol rolled his eyes._

"_Just shut up, just shut up all of you." Rebekah added; before storming out of the tent._

"_I'll go talk to her." Kol nodded, compassionately. "And I believe it's my time to leave for the city that should remain nameless." He mocked. "Katherine, darling; it's been a pleasure." He added; winking in her direction._

"_Kol?" Elijah suddenly called._

"_Yes?" He turned on himself, while holding one of the tent panels open._

"_Be careful; would you?" Elijah wished his sibling good luck._

"_It's at that witch Bonnie Bennett, that you should wish luck." Kol winked, once more. "She's about to meet her biggest challenge in the form of "me"." He teased; before disappearing from their sights._

"_I'll go make a round to study the perimeters of the palace." Klaus nodded toward Elijah; before raising the hood over his head, as a camouflage._

"_Nicklaus, keep a low profile, would you?" Elijah suggested; before seeing his sibling pass the threshold of the tent._

"_Well; this was certainly unexpected." Katherine commented; with her steps leading her toward the exit._

"_Katerina?" Elijah called; while retaining her walking path._

"_What Elijah?" She replied, sighing loudly; while keeping her back turned to his sight._

"_Can we exchange more than pleasantries?" He suggested; his sight narrowed on her silhouette; while nervously rubbing his hands together._

"_If you want to exchange more than pleasantries; go back to Mystic Falls; I'm sure that Elena Gilbert would be more than willing to have a chit-chat with you… And who knows, maybe more?" Katherine shrugged; falsely uninterested; before storming outside the tent._

"_Damn you woman, damn you!" The Original growled loudly; both closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body._

* * *

"_Bonnie will it work?" Elena asked her friend; while standing by her side and nervously rubbing her hands together. Both young women placed in front of the time portal._

"_I don't know, Elena; stop putting so much pressure on me; the only way of finding out is for me to try it. I've done it before; but never into another time dimension." The witch shrugged her shoulders, holding the rumpled piece of paper in her hands. She closed her eyes; while concentrating at the task at hands._

"_Did it work?" Damon exclaimed, while rushing into the catacombs tunnel, toward both young women; with Stefan close on his heels._

"_You got to be kidding me?" Bonnie rolled her eyes, being suddenly stopped in the middle of her spell; while narrowing her sight on Damon._

"_Now, now … Bon-Bon, don't be mad; do your witchy thing; we'll just stand at a few feet of distance from you." Damon Salvatore raised both his opened palms to calm her down._

"_Sorry, Bonnie; we're just … It's been days since the Originals left through this damn time portal; and …" Stefan tried to apologies; while nervously passing a hand through his hair._

"_I know; I'm on edge also … But, you need to understand that even if it seems like a longer time of wait for us; it's probably been only a couple of hours for them." Bonnie tried to appease Stefan's worries._

"_Not to break a tender moment; between the two of you; but can we move on to your witchy stuff?" Damon suggested, teaser._

"_Oh just shut up, Damon!" Elena shook her head; frowning._

"_I'll do that, princess." Damon winced._

_Bonnie turned her attention back at the time portal; slowly closing her eyes while channeling all of her supernatural energy. After a few minutes of intense concentration the paper had disappeared from her hands._

"_It worked, Bonnie." Elijah exclaimed, joyfully; while grabbing both of her friend's wrists._

"_Oh my God, you're right, it did!" Bonnie noticed with excitement, while reopening her eyes, a smile spreading on her lips._

"_And it's back in your hands!" Damon commented, in shock._

"_What?" Stefan exclaimed, himself, in surprise._

"_Oh my God, I was right; their time as nothing to do with ours." Bonnie commented; while taking a few steps to detach her shivering body from the group; her trembling hands opening the folded paper._

"_What does grandpa say?" Damon asked, precipitately._

"_Is he alive? … Are they all alive?" Elena wondered out loud, redness reaching both of her cheeks._

"_Of course, you had to ask about "his" welfare?" Damon rolled his eyes._

"_Let it go, Damon; she's worrying about all of them; even, if possible, Klaus." Stefan replied, while sighing loudly._

"_Course she is." Damon commented, a sour expression plastered on his face._

"_What is it, Bonnie?" Stefan asked, while noticing her mouth opened expression._

"_What did Elijah wrote to you?" Elena questioned herself._

"_I … I'm not sure. He's informing me that someone is coming to our present time to help us?" Bonnie raised her eyes from the paper she was holding in her hands._

"_Someone is coming, who the fuck is he talking about?" Damon exclaimed, while shaking his head in disbelief. _

"_That would be me!" A voice came into their ears through the silence._

_They all startled and turned their heads simultaneously toward the time portal. A man was kneeling, one knee touching the ground, in front of their sights, with his head down between his wide shoulders. He slowly raised himself on both legs; his fiery sight rapidly scattering the little group standing in front of his own standing position._

"_Bonnie Bennett, I presume?" He let a smirk spread on his manly lips; his sight sliding slowly on the length of her body. "You're not bad to the eyes, not bad at all." He commented, appreciatively; while keeping his sight, a little bit longer than necessary; on her cleavage._

* * *

_**The morning after; Shinichi's palace… **_

_One of the guards who stood in line with the palace sentinel approached Katherine's carriage tent, placed on the back of a dromedary, with a slave leading the animal at the majestic entrance doors of the Royal Quarters._

"_In the name of Shinichi, our master; name yourself?" The guard ordered; while raising his javelin in his hands._

"_Queen Katherine." She replied, a seductive smile spreading on her lips. "You can announce my presence; your Master is waiting for me."_

_The guard took a suspicious look inside the tent; before turning his attention toward the slave, who wore a long beige color tunic; with a hood covering his head and eyes._

"_You can enter the palace, Queen Katherine, but your slave needs to stay outside." The guard pointed in direction of Klaus._

"_Really… But; the poor man his deaf and ..." She signed the guard to approach her perched position. "Mentally deficient and a eunuch, he can't perform as a "man" anymore; if you see what I mean, isn't it the saddest thing?" She commented; pleading the slave case; while retaining her urge to burst into laughter. One – Zero to her! _

"_I'll grant him access, only because he's not even a half of a man." The guard busted into laughter, with the background laugh of the entire sentinel to accompany his; before signing the poor slave to enter inside the Royal Quarters._

_The slave pulled the dromedary inside; before seeing the gigantic entranced doors of the palace being closed behind both his and Katherine's back; while entering inside the majestic yard and garden._

"_You told that guard that I was a eunuch, Katherine?" Klaus mumbled, angrily, between his teeth; near her perched position on the animal. _

"_Shush! I've managed to grant you access to the palace; you don't want anybody to recognize you; especially not, Shinichi!" Katherine ordered the hybrid to keep silent. "Furthermore; I came to the realization that I was entitled to a bit of fun." She smirked; before losing her balance and falling on her butt on the sand ground. "What in the name of God? Why did I fall this way?" She yelled to the slave. "You, idiot, it's your entire fault!"_

"_Shush! Lower your voice!" Klaus raised his hood to take a glimpse at the brunette; while placing a finger in front of his manly lips. "I couldn't really say what happened, Queen Katherine; the animal must have abruptly stopped his path? And after all I'm deaf; deficient and a eunuch." He mocked; pleasurably._

"_Queen Katherine?" A female servant approached her standing position; before making a reverence._

"_Yes?" Katherine rose on her legs, before turning her attention toward the young slave; while Klaus was repositioning the hood on his head and over his eyes._

"_Master Shinichi is ready to grant you a hearing, my lady." The young servant showed Katherine the walking path through the garden with a hand gesture. _

"_Can my slave grant the dromedary a bucket of water?" Katherine asked; while gesturing toward Klaus._

"_Certainly my lady; there is a barn and fresh water behind the big pillar." The slave gestured toward the said spot._

"_Don't mind this poor soul; he's a bit simple-minded." Katherine pushed the note, smirking; before following the servant inside the walls of the majestic palace, under the hybrid loud growls of displeasure. Two – One for her!_

* * *

"_I'm usually not one to judge a book by its cover; but I bet I could make an exception with you. And my eyes are up-here by the way, not on my chest!" Bonnie mumbled, angrily, between her teeth; her chin rose, her sight narrowed on the intruder. "Who are you?"_

"_Well; isn't it the one million dollars question, darling?" Kol let a rictus raised the right sight of his lips. "You're quite a feisty little thing; aren't you? And you have a beautiful pair of eyes by the way." He added, winking. _

"_I know you…." Damon took a few steps to reach the Original's standing position, while pointing a finger toward Kol's chest. "We've met; I could bet my beautiful ass on this fact." _

"_Did we ever meet? Strangely you don't seem like someone that would stick into my memory." Kol winced, while shaking his head. "I dislike the "look at me; I'm all that" kind of ordinary vampire."_

"_Mm… And I dislike "you"; are we even?" Damon growled._

"_Kol Mikaelson…" Stefan exclaimed, smirking. "You're the youngest of the Mikaelson brothers."_

"_What? How do you even know that?" Elena wondered out loud; in shock._

"_Well, if it isn't Katerina Petrova's doppelganger?" Kol teased, while lowering his fiery sight on Elena's body. "And finally, there's at least a brighter one in the bunch." He smiled to Stefan. "Stefan Salvatore, I presume?" he handed his right hand to him._

"_In all honesty; with the stories I've heard about you; I'm not even sure that I should shake your hand. It's nothing personal though." Stefan mocked._

"_Ok, come on, mate; you can't believe all there is out there about me, can you?" Kol winked once more._

"_I say fair enough then." Stefan shook Kol's hand._

"_I'm kind of surprised that you knew firsthand about me; Nicklaus bragged about my historical achievements; I suppose?" Kol commented proudly; while inflating his muscular chest, and strengthening his shoulders. "I'm practically a legend"_

"_You think you're a legend? Sure and look a pink elephant is flying!" Damon rolled his eyes._

"_Well, it wasn't exactly like that." Stefan crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Let just say that I've seen a picture of you." _

"_You don't say, in which circumstances?" Kol wondered, curious; while ignoring Damon say. "Weren't you with my brother back in the 20' in Chicago?"_

"_Yes, I was with him in that period of time, but, it's on your coffin where your brother had put you to "rot", I mean, my bad, to "rest" in peace for a couple of centuries that I've seen your picture." Stefan replied, while trying to hide his amusement behind his raised right hand._

_Bonnie busted into laughter, before lowering her head to hide her amusement._

"_Well; my brother Nicklaus had always that special, theatrical, skill to display his own family, coffins being his primer gloomy choice." Kol winced, disdainfully. "But, anything to put a smile on Miss Bennett lips, I suppose." He took a glimpse toward the petite brunette. _

"_Don't even try to sweeten me." She narrowed her sight; crossed arms in front of her chest._

"_So, now that you've been introduced to us; why aren't you running back into another dimension?" Damon suggested; while whooshing the Original toward the time portal._

"_No can't do!" Kol shook his head. "I've been send here to keep an eye on you all, but more specifically on the witch."_

"_Elijah sent you?" Elena questioned._

"_What do we have here, a doppelganger that is having a "thing" for my eldest brother, once again; what a huge surprise!" Kol mocked once more._

"_We don't have time for your mockery and pretentious remarks, cut into the chase, would you?" Bonnie ordered him, dryly._

"_Oh, the witch is rising on her high horse; I certainly don't want her to turn me into a pumpkin." He teased._

"_Don't tempt me!" She took a step forward, her sight locked in Kol's. _

"_Let her be; Mikaelson." Damon advised him._

"_Why, who are you to her, her vampire boyfriend?" Kol replied, mockingly. "You know that you could do so much better than him, darling?"_

"_Let say we're close." Damon responded, while placing himself in front of Bonnie._

"_You and I, close? No we're not!" Bonnie objected. "In which alternate dimension are we close, Damon?"_

"_Well, we are kind of close in a twisted way, no?" Damon narrowed his sight on her. "I'm trying to save your ass, Bon-Bon!" He added, in a low whisper to the witch._

"_Oh…There are millions of places that I would rather be at the present moment." Stefan sighed, while striking both of his eyelids. "Can we drop the all theatrical display if only to reach an agreement?"_

"_Stefan is right, Elijah sent his brother Kol in the present time; he must have had good reasons for doing so." Elena added._

"_Shinichi is planning his retaliation at the next full moon." Kol informed them all, unceremoniously. "Through the seven nights before the curse; different manifestations will start to occur in this present world." _

"_What about Caroline and Matt; I mean our friends who've been kidnapped by the kistune?" Elena wondered._

"_Katherine managed to have an audience with Kitsune in the Royal Palace." Kol added, as information. "My brother will try to infiltrate the walls as well as locating both of your friends."_

"_Katherine…. You mean Katherine Pierce; why is she mixed in the middle of this?" Damon exclaimed, disdainfully._

"_Do you even have to ask, Damon?" Stefan rolled his eyes. "Katherine is all about her own survival; she must have learned about Shinichi's plan; and like always, she was ten steps in front of us all." He concluded, sighing. "Am I right?" He asked Kol._

"_You're' right on the money, mate!" Kol nodded, smirking. "She's a kick-ass survivor that one."_

"_Ok so in summary and in my honest opinion, you won't bring much help to us by staying here." Bonnie shrugged, uninterested by Kol say. "Therefore, you could probably go back to 1593 to lend a hand to your family?"_

"_Is she always so unwelcome or is it only for my behalf?" Kol wondered, with one raised eyebrow._

"_It's really just for your behalf!" Damon let a malicious smile spread on his lips. _

"_Listen darling; I'm here now." Kol slowly closed the remaining space between the two of them; before bending his upper body near Bonnie's; his sight drown in her deep brown eyes. "That you like it or not; I don't give a fucking crap. You're a descendant of a powerful line of witches; but you're also just a young apprentice; so lower you high opinion of yourself and push your dislike of me on the side; if only to save the world as we know it now." He added, uncompromisingly. "I've interact with witches in the past; and I have a high esteem of them; don't be the one who will change my mind; understood?" He approached his face at a near inch of Bonnie's._

"_Fine!" Bonnie mumbled, angrily; between her teeth. "If you stay at a mile of distance from me; we should be able to cohabitate." She added, before furiously turning on her heels to run toward the exit of the tunnel. "Damon; you're the vigilante of the time portal for the next few hours." She added, before disappearing of their sights._

"_You know what?" Kol commented, teaser. "I believe the little witch likes me; she's just too shy to admit it!"_

* * *

"_Who is the beauty that's standing in front of my sight, Miss Katherine Pierce; or if you prefer Katerina Petrova in flesh and bones." Shinichi made a magisterial entrance; while leading his steps inside the parlor room with a few guards placed on his heels._

"_And what do I see in front of my sight; Arian Satō, or if you prefer Shinichi; the most feared kitsune of all time." Katherine presented her right hand to his sight._

"_It's a pleasure to finally meet you, my dear; your reputation is preceding you." Shinichi hand-kissed the back of Katherine's right hand; a smile spreading on his manly lips. "And your beauty is certainly even more pleasurable to the eyes." He added, charmer; and as the perfect host._

"_Does your reputation precede you also, Arian?" Katherine inquired; smiling; while slowly pulling her hand away. "You're a powerful business man; with a sadistic tendency to take his annually vacation in the past and burn down the present world as we know it?" _

"_Please take a seat." Shinichi invited Katherine to sit on one of the velvet cushions, highly amused by her intelligent. "Can I offer you a cup of wine, beautiful Katherine?"_

"_Are you trying to get me drunk, if so, it's not even necessary; I can get drunk all by myself." She smirked, suggestively; while taking a lying position on a few large cushions placed on the marble floor, in a Cleopatra style._

"_Why would I do that, Katherine?" Shinichi hand her a golden cup filled with red wine. "It's not poisoned by the way; I don't have the habit of poisoning beautiful women such as you, inside the walls of my palace."_

"_Thank you; and I would also want one of the small sugar cakes." She asked, before adding. "But; I've heard you have the habit of keeping beautiful women prisoner and locked-up in your palace? A young vampire named: Caroline Forbes? Or maybe; I'm misinformed?" She pushed the note, perniciously, her sight narrowed on her enemy; while taking a small gulp of the reddish alcohol._

"_On the contrary, my dear; I would say that you keep yourself well informed of my private life." The kitsune startled at her say; before retracing his steps toward the brunette; only to bend over her lying position, while holding one of the small cakes in his right hand. "I wasn't aware you liked sweet?" He questioned, in a double-sense meaning. "Open your mouth wide?" He suggested, explicitly; while sliding the cake between Katherine's pulpous lips and teeth. "Is it good?" _

"_Mm… Tasteful; just the way I like it." Katherine replied, while passing the tip of her tongue on her bottom lip, before grabbing the food from his hand. "Don't play this seductive game with me, Arian; it's me who invented the "how and when" process." She added, dryly; while narrowing her fiery sight on the man._

_Shinichi strengthened his body in a standing position; before leaning his head backward to burst into laughter._

"_I like you, Katherine Piece; you're not only extremely beautiful, but you also have panache, you're fearless and combative." He pointed toward her, before taking his own sitting position, a cup of wine at hand._

"_Well; I'm please you're finding me interesting." She grinned._

"_Interesting is to say the least." Shinichi raised his cup in her honor, before taking a gulp. "Tell me my dear; how did you manage to find the time portal, and what makes you think that I'll want to keep you around in this past time dimension?"_

"_Mm… Who wouldn't keep such perfection as me?" She smiled, seductively. "As for the "how", Arian; I'm always up-to-date with any development touching my welfare or the supernatural world in general." _

"_And how did you manage that feat, my dear?" Shinichi questioned, with much interest._

"_I had kept an eye on you and your personal affairs related to Mystic Falls, I also knew the personal disagreement you had, to say it lightly, with Nicklaus Mikaelson; as for the rest I always kept in touch with the most gifted witches. They informed me that you had managed to reopen the time portal; and that you were planning to destroy the world as we know it now; call me crazy, but I tend to like my vampire self-kept alive. The rest is, as you know it, history to this point." Katherine presented a solid plea._

"_And you think that I'll keep you around for my own enjoyment?" Shinichi raised both of his eyebrows, a smile spreading on his lips. "I could easily send you back to Mystic Falls?"_

"_And risking me alerting the Originals, I sincerely doubt it." Katherine winced._

"_But, you've been known for your "hate" toward that family; my dear "Katerina"?" Shinichi replied, tit for tat. "But also for your "love" toward one of them? __**Katerina,**__ isn't it the appellation Elijah Mikaelson had always used to name you?"_

_Katherine startled at Shinichi's imply; while gracefully raising on her feet; her white tunic spreading in several layers of the finest and exquisite silk around her legs. _

""_Isn't it your sister, Misao; who had Elijah as a lover?" Katherine replied, perniciously; under his wincing. "Maybe you should track her every move instead? Who knows? Maybe she'll want to save him from an imminent death?" She added, victorious. "Don't escort me out, Arian; a Queen always finds her own way to safety." She added, before leading her walking path toward the exit._

* * *

"_Guards …. Guards; open these doors!" Caroline yelled several times in a row. "I know you're there? Open the damn doors; I want to see your master, now! I've been kept as a prisoner in this room all day, are you listening to me?" She added through the high and wide panels; her closed fists hammering, repeatedly; their wood; but without receiving any acknowledgement of her demands. "They're not listening." She realized; while sighing, closing her eyes and lowering her forehead on one of the panels. "What am I going to do?" She wondered out loud; while detaching herself from her standing position near the closed entrance of the room; before pacing back and forth in front of the enormous canopy bed. "There must be a way for me to escape, and to rescue Matt?" She raised her right hand to her mouth, while biting into her nails. "If only… If only I was still a vampire."_

_But the fact was that she had regained her humanity, even if it was still a shock to her. Strangely enough, she had always thought that becoming a vampire had been her worst omen; and that she would regret for the eternity to have lost her human self; but now that she had lost all her supernatural abilities; she missed the vampire girl she had become: fearless, driven by passion and strength. And now, she was back as the neurotic; fearful, boring Caroline Forbes. She lowered her head and sight; tears filling her eyes; what would happen to her and Matt? Who would believe that they were both stuck in this past time dimension? Would she ever see her friends again?_

_The creak of the doors being opened on their arch made her startled. She raised her sight toward the intruder. A male servant; dressed of a long beige tunic; with a hood placed on his head and over his face; carried a service platter toward a marble table placed in front of the opened terrace. Two guards instructed the slave to hurry up his task; while reclosing the bedroom doors behind his back._

"_I don't want anything from your master." Caroline busted to the poor soul. "I won't eat the food he's offering to me; do you even understand what I'm saying to you?" She added, dryly; while pointing a finger toward the slave._

_The slave nodded his head, respectfully; while placing pewter tableware sporadically on the large table. _

"_Are you deaf or tongue-tied?" Caroline lashed out more; her closed fists placed on each side of her waist._

_The servant turned on himself; before slowly pushing his hood on his large shoulders; showing his facial treats to a motionless and petrified Caroline._

"_Neither, but tongue-tied is certainly something that you've never been yourself, Love." Klaus commented, a smile spreading on his manly lips. _

"_Oh my God, Klaus… Is it really you?" Caroline exclaimed, in shock, her right hand raised over her trembling chest._

"_You've been in contact with another Original, slash Alpha Hybrid these past few days?" He mocked, a spark of fire filling both of his blue eyes. The Palace was suiting his Queen perfectly …_

* * *

_Caroline drowned her sight in Klaus's for a few seconds; the sweetest of all silences filling the room, with her breathing quickening with each rapid heartbeat pumping into her chest. She unexpectedly rushed toward him; before jumping into his welcoming arms a second later; her shaking hands firmly encircling the base of his neck, with her head tucked in the hollow of his left shoulder._

"_You're … You're really here?" She mumbled, between her sobbing, still unbalanced by the reality of his presence in Shinichi's Royal Palace._

"_I'm here, Caroline; I'm here." Klaus tightened his arms around her frail silhouette, his fingers passing through her lustrous blond hair; in soft caresses; his eyes closed to appreciate the range of different emotions hitting him all at once. "Oh God, I thought … I mean, I've imagined for the longest time that you had left me and Rome on your own free will?" He added; before cupping her face to slowly brush her parted lips of a kiss. _

"_No, no; I would have never left Rome without saying goodbye, and I was forced to write the goodbye note to you. Arian kidnapped me; and … He dragged me into this past dimension; if I had refused to obey his wishes, he would have killed you, Klaus." She explained; while gently pushing herself at arm length. "He kidnapped Matt too; we were both brought here against our will." _

"_Your safety is what is preoccupying me at the moment, Caroline." Klaus informed; unceremoniously. "As for your friend; it comes second on my list of priorities."_

"_And what will happen to my friend Matt?" She asked dryly; an unexpected and sudden accumulated rage starting to fill her up. "He's rotting in a dungeon because of this; because of …" _

_She suddenly and unexpectedly raised her right closed fist; before hitting Klaus's left jaw with all the frustration and human strength she had left inside of her._

_ ooOoo _

"_What the fuck, Forbes?" Klaus growled, angrily; while raising his right hand to rub the fresh redness on his cheek. "That is the way you chose to thank me for trying to save your ass, woman?"_

"_Oh damn, it hurts!" She shook her bruised right hand; while pacing back and forth on the length of the bed. _

"_Let me check your hand, Love; maybe you've injured yourself? Why would you hit me this way?" Klaus asked; dumbfounded._

"_Don't you even take another step toward me; or I'll find a way to hit you again." She pointed a forbidden finder toward the hybrid's chest._

_Klaus nodded; while shamefully sticking his head between his shoulders. Whatever the state of tantrum she was in at the moment; he knew better than to push his luck and her buttons!_

"_Ok, I won't take another step." He promised; while raising both opened palms in front of his chest. "But, we don't have a lot of time."_

"_I can't believe that you have the audacity to ask me why I'm mad as hell at you." She exclaimed, while stomping both feet on the marble floor._

"_Sweetheart; please lower your voice or the guards will come to see what is going on." Klaus begged her to do; while placing a finger in front of his manly lips._

"_This … All of this "hell" that I'm living now; it's all because of you; Klaus Mikaelson!" She murmured, angrily, between her teeth; while taking a few steps to reach the hybrid's standing position. "If you haven't brought your stupid Seven Dates arrangement between the two of us, I would have never visited Tokyo; never met with this psycho Arian Satō ; I would have not been courted by him, and I would not be standing in this past time dimension; while one of my best friends rooting in the palace dungeon!"_

_Klaus let a few growl sounds out of his mouth; while narrowing his sight on Caroline. God, she was so beautiful when she was angry!_

"_And when I take time to ask you: __**What about my friend Matt?**__ You are forbidden to answer ne by: __**You're my first priority**__; you should answer me by: __**I'll do my damn best to save him; because I've been a jerk and I've put you into this mess**__." She lashed out more; her chin rose, her fiery sight drowned in the Original's. "What do you have to say for yourself, Mikaelson?" _

"_God, I've missed you, Forbes!" The hybrid let the biggest smile spread on his lips, before unexpectedly grabbing both of her shoulders to pull the sudden speechless young woman toward his muscular chest; his lips crashing on hers a second later._

* * *

"_Come Brutus!" A man dressed of a black long tunic, covering his entire body; with a large hood covering his head, called a gigantic black dog._

_The animal retraced its steps toward the stranger; while lowering its snout on the man's right shoulder._

"_Look! I can hardly believe it; if "it" was not in front of my sight." The man exclaimed, happily; to the animal, amazement plastered all over his face. "It's the "time portal"; I've been stuck here for so long that it seems impossible that I've found a way out." He added, a smile spreading on his lips, with the dog howling to the reddish sky._

* * *

"_You think; she's the enemy or the ally?" Shinichi questioned out loud; while hearing footsteps on the marble floor approaching his own standing position._

"_Neither. Katerina Petrova is working for herself and herself only." The mystery man replied; while grabbing a few grapes placed in a golden bowl, on the service table. "She's a doppelganger; she passed her entire existence, as a vampire, running and surviving."_

"_Let me rephrase my question, then, if I may? Could she side with Klaus to destroy my plan to conquer the world?" Shinichi wondered out loud, arms crossed over his chest; before turning on himself to face his interlocutor._

"_Doubtful! She despises Nicklaus; the only mention of his name is enough to set a fire of revenge inside of her soul; after all he viciously killed her entire family. This said; it's still doubtful, but not impossible like anything else in life." The man shrugged his shoulders; before gulping a cup of wine._

"_That's what I wanted to hear, Mikael." Shinichi let a devious smile spread on his lips. "It's the only thing I needed to hear actually; and after all don't we say: Friends of my enemies; enemies of my friends?"_

* * *

_Thanks for reading the third chapter of the present sequel story: __**Seven Sins**__, guys! _

_A pure joy to bring Kol back to Mystic Falls to meet Bonnie and the others; and what better way to finish this third installment than with a face to face between Klaus and Caroline, or should I say a fist to face? LOL … I loved the twisted interaction between Katherine and Shinichi; and no better time but the present to bring the worst kind of evil into the mix: Mikael! And would you be able to guess who this dark figure with the dog is? I know that I will probably make a few of my readers very happy soon enough ;)_

_Take good note: I'm probably passing through the most challenging and busiest time in my personal life right now; so I'll only be able to write when I'll find time to do so; BUT … Even if the updates come later than expected; keep in mind that I'll always come back to this story. Thanks guys! _

_Until the next update (that should probably come in the month of July), much love to all of you;_

_Lovely Vero_

* * *

_**Response(s) to anonymous reviews**_

* * *

_**Justine: **__Bonjour ma chérie! Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon imagination démente ;) Je me laisse aller complétement avec cette présente continuation de Seven Dates Je crois que j'ai un faible pour intégrer dans mes histoires le plus de personnages possible, et après je souffre (en silence) … LOL … Car c'est plus dure à écrire, mais bon … Je tiens le cap, pas d'inquiétude. Je crois que ce présent update va de nouveau te mettre sur le postérieur … LOL. Je laisse mes doigts courir sur les touches sans me poser de questions; j'ai ces images qui me viennent à l'esprit et je les incorpore en mots. Damon et Kol vont tous les deux apporter le côté comique de l'histoire; et quelle joie d'aborder Kennett de nouveau. En plus, Klaus et Caroline qui se trouve de nouveau nez à nez depuis leur escapade amoureuse à Rome; et Katherine et Elijah qui se tire la gueule. Bien oui, Je suis de retour en force! ;) Merci pour ta présence Justine; cela me manquait grandement de ne plus avoir de tes nouvelles. _

_**Guest: **__Sweetie; I think that your previous question regarding the possibility of integrating Kennett to this story has been answered ;) Thank you for your kind appreciation of the past chapter, it goes to my heart._

_**Guest2: **__So true, so true … Caroline and Klaus are the Yin and Yang of a healthy relationship. They balance each other in a beautiful way. I agree with you, sweetie._

* * *

_**If I had forgotten to answer to an anonymous review, this was not intentional and I **__**thank you for it.**_


End file.
